Void Walker
by Layla Crimson
Summary: The Time Lords didn't know everything, nor were they really able to destroy all their alternative selves. In their arrogance they were blind to certain possibilities. Where there were Time Lords, there was always one certainty: there would be a Rose Tyler. One Rose thought lost, became something entirely new. Something to which impossible didn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**A random idea that came to me while working on another story. This is actually the second fan fiction story I had ever written, sooo it may not be as good as Broken but I hope you enjoy!**

Bad Wolf, Stuff of Legends, Seeker, Valiant Child, Golden Goddess, Death stay that way. Even if the Universe turned itself inside out trying to keep her where she should be, choices sometimes pulled them apart. Once in a while there was someone that actually managed to get between them. It was rare thing but it happened. Sometimes she died. Sometimes he died. Still others she fell and there was no one to catch her.

Of the ones that fell into the void, the lucky died right away. The unlucky lived. Remarkably a few were rescued from the void. Some were just lost. One however, one rich in the power of the Time Vortex became something far more.

There were more things in the existence then even the Time Lords could understand. There was far more than simple rules of existence that most humans live by. There were creatures that had evolved, lived, died, changed destinies, and all without anyone noticing what they were doing. There were no legends, no myths, and no science, nothing that could really explain it.

The power of faith was a remarkable thing. The ends to which one full of faith would go to make things right was even more remarkable. In this case, nothing would remain lost, at least not for her. Nothing was impossible. Not to the Void Walker.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just a Nudge

**Sometimes people need a nudge, sometimes a bit more. Two familiar scenarios, one with a very different outcome.**

**-0-**

The marketplace buzzed with activity. This bazaar was filled with about half a dozen or more races both as vendors and buyers. One particular browser was in a bad mood. Actually it would be better say he was in a fairly foul mood as he searched through mechanical bits and bobs. Most gave him wide berth, his body language fairly radiating leave me alone. Black boots, dark jeans, jumper and black leather coat didn't particularly fit in here, but no one was going to point that out to him. Sometimes attitude really was everything.

He stopped at another table, almost roughly handling the parts. The stall owner started to protest, but looking at his face the words died on her tongue. Glancing up at her, he scowled but managed to slow down and gentle his searching.

In the next moment though, his head snapped up as a gentle giggle sounded by his elbow. His cold blue eyes fastened on the figure next to him. The form seemed female, dressed in jeans, trainers, and a dark hoodie. The hood was pulled forward and down, obscuring most of her face. Blazoned across the chest of the hoodie were the words, Bad Wolf. She was extending her hand that held another piece of equipment that draped over it. "Was this what you were looking for?" Her voice seemed familiar, but odd at the same time with a tonal quality to it.

"Yeah, thanks." His voice was gruff in reply.

He eyed her as he reached for the object. He hadn't said anything about what he was looking for, how did she know? Had she been following him? Sharpening his gaze, "And just how did you know what I was looking for?" He was rather surprised by her amused response. "Because I have it on rather good authority that I'm brilliant, you should know." Eyes narrowed further he demanded, "Who are you?"

"Pay the shopkeeper Doctor and come find me. Maybe I'll tell you maybe I won't. I can promise that talking to me is worth your while." With those words she turned, and started down the street. Across the back of her hoodie more words were printed. They read, Basically…. Run!

Curiosity was a trait that was very strong in the Doctor. Plus she knew his name and he had no idea who she was. Someone knowing who he was could be a bad thing or a good thing. He needed to find out which. Hastily he shoved the local currency in the shopkeeper's hands. It was probably way too much, but he didn't want to lose sight of this mysterious woman.

He started out after her, and she must have been moving far faster than he thought. He could just barely catch a glimpse of her at the end of the street. She turned and he cursed under his breath as he temporarily lost sight of her. Swiftly moving down the street, he turned in the direction he saw her go only to just barely catch a glimpse of her turning again. Breaking into a jog he sped to that corner to turn, only to see her sitting calmly at a table. She had two baskets of crisps in front of her. She was casually dumping vinegar on one of them.

He sauntered over and dropped down in an empty seat across from her. She shoved the untouched basket of chips over to him. Picking up one from the basket in front of her she gave a small sound of appreciation as she bit in. "Nothing quite like chips, these ones aren't quite as good as I had at home, but still, they are good."

Eying her he picked up a chip from his basket to bite into. "So where is home then?" Her voice was soft in response before reaching for another chip. "Gone, it has been gone for a very long time now." He paused and his voice was gentle in response. "I'm sorry. "

"Not your fault Time Lord. It wasn't one of the ones caught up in your Time War if that is what you are wondering. No, I'm not here to ask you to try and go back and change things. I know better than that."

He had stiffened when she identified his race. Her next comment didn't really cause him to relax. She didn't seem to be offering harm, but better to be cautions. "Then why are you here, why talk to me? Do I know you?"

"No, though we might meet again in the future."

He considered that, carefully eating his chips as he watched her. "Then how do you know who I am?"

"Better to say I know your story very well."

"Nobody knows my story that well." His voice was harsh in response.

"You'd be surprised." She just kept casually eating her chips. The woman was almost playful in her banter with him.

He was starting to get irritated and it showed in his voice. "So, surprise me. You can take off that stupid hood. Not like what you look like is going to bother me."

She ignored his biting tone and shook her head. "No, I'm here to give you a nudge, not a shove."

He dropped the chip in his basket and leaned towards her, "A nudge?" What kind of nudge. What is your name? You know mine but haven't given me yours." The Doctors voice carried hostility now."

"It is not important. What is important is why you gave up so easily on the girl. Why did you just leave her there Doctor? She does seem to be a bit jeopardy friendly."

Instantly he jerked up out of his seat roughly grabbing her wrist. "You leave her out of this. Don't you dare threaten Rose." His voice was harsh and threatening. The back of his mind wondered about the instant protective response he had. However he didn't allow it to show on his face.

His response if anything actually seemed to please the woman in front of him. "Relax Doctor, I wouldn't dream of Rose. I know how important she is, even more so than you do at this point." If anything his grip tightened more on her wrist. He demanded, "What do you mean by that?"

Unperturbed she simply shrugged at him. "That is for you to find out. Go back Doctor, I promise you won't regret it. You don't even have to outright ask her to come with you again. You just really need to mention the one thing you forgot to tell her about the Tardis."

He released her wrist and slowly stood. "And what was that." Tensed he watched her.

"You tell me, or rather tell her /Time/ Lord.' She remained utterly calm, working on eating her chips.

He stared at her for a moment and then abruptly stalked off. She stayed there, finishing her chips. A small smile played across her lips as she heard the sound of the Tardis' engines. A moment later, she vanished.

****-0-****

The void was a vast expanse of absolutely nothing. It held neither light, life, warmth, matter, nor any energy, except for her. If a living thing were trapped in here, if it was lucky it would die. The less lucky went mad, and then they died. It was all a matter of time. That she existed here was a trick not of fate, but of time. A sacrifice made for her that left her with gifts that she would rather trade for the life she had before. Since that choice wasn't hers she simply gathered herself up and dove through the dark coldness.

Right now she was simply a ribbon of energy following trails through the void that only she could see. They were the paths that told her where she needed to be next. Which reality needed her to pass through and set a few things right. She'd rather not have more universes collapse into the void. It tended to make her day rather unpleasant sorting things out. So in self-defense she would follow the pull and nudge things back into the right direction. No universe needed her hanging out mucking things up, so she slipped in and out and went back to her life. That's all it was, self-defense really. If she told herself that long enough maybe someday she'd actually believe that, maybe.

The path before her became more urgent. Latching on to it she followed along, the need was strong here. The good thing was that it would easily take her to the when she needed to be. So time was not an issue. However the strength of it pulled at her, making her want to move faster. Generally that was how it happened she found a path and stuck to it, unless something surprised her.

As if that thought was a cue, a gate suddenly opened up and started spewing objects into the void. With a sigh, she left the path and moved quickly towards it. Metal objects were being sucked into her home. They were ones that she recognized, and caused her to grumble under her breath. It was going to take her ages to track all those bothersome things down and make sure they were dealt with. Highly irritating, the void was not the universal trash dump. She was going to make sure whoever opened this gate up got a strong lecture. That is as soon as she made sure they were alright. Not that she cared, much.

She stretched herself through the breach, feeling energy shift and her physical self take form. Each time she entered a reality the, first shape she emerged as would be the most useful for the moment. She could always change shape later on if she needed to. First entry was always the trickiest as often she emerged in the middle of trouble. Like right now for example.

Her physical form solidified first, with sharp reflexes and instincts ready for action. It took a few moments longer for her mind to settle from the transition from Void to Reality. Some realities were vastly different, so she needed to know where and when she was to properly settle things.

Emerging into the bright white light she found herself stretching out. Her form was humanoid, but looked much like she was living liquid metal. It was hard and only slightly warm to the touch. She was much larger than a human, but her form was heavy. The long talons on her feet and hands helped her dig into the ground to prevent from getting pulled back into the void.

Metal objects bumped into her as they were getting sucked in and she ignored them as not worth catching. They didn't belong here she could tell. While she didn't approve of using the void as dumping grounds, she got the desperation and need that arose at times. Then, something organic was rapidly coming her way, and she reached out and caught it, pulling it close to her. One knee on the ground, one foot dug into it. She held the object close to her with one hand. The other dug its talons into the ground for purchase against the pull.

Metal going into the void was one thing, organics was another. Metal things had a much higher chance of surviving and getting pulled back out if they were important, organic creatures, not so much. So she held the organic creature close waiting for the ripping winds to stop. In a few more moments the breach would close and she could let go again. She could catch the terror pouring off this poor thing and the relief in being caught. At least this one didn't mess on her, she'd had that happen before, always annoying.

Finally the breach closed behind her and she could relax her arms and hands outwards. She left her hands linked a bit even as she extended them. No reason to let whatever this was to run off before she figured out what was going on here. One knee still pressed on the ground, the other foot flat with talons dug in she took a look at just what she caught. Hmmm well it was a human, blond hair, looking up at her without much fear; well that was improvement over most folk's reactions. Taking a look up, the Void Walker noted that if she stood she would not hit her head on the ceiling, though she would tower over this creature. Oh wait it was talking to her.

Shifting her gaze back down to the blond creature held in the cage formed of her arms and hands she worked out which language it was talking in. Let's see, English, early 21st century, London accent, oh it was thanking her well gratitude was always nice.

The brown shape approaching in a roll of emotions caught her attention and she looked up. It's, no his, attention was divided between her and the yellow and pink girl in her hands. Wait, wait, wait, she knew this scenario. With an eye roll she separated her hands so he could get to his Rose.

This was Rose Tyler and The Doctor at the white wall, which was not her favorite scenario to have to deal with. Hopefully this time she could get away with just a minor lecture. She did manage to get here in time to catch Rose. Keeping her meddling to a minimum was most important.

She linked her fingers again to keep them caged here. It was the best way to read their timelines to see what needed to be done. The other help would be… ah yes, their Tardis sent her a cheerful greeting. The telepathic ship would give her the rest of the information she needed to sort this out.

The two were so wrapped up in each other they weren't quite catching on to the fact that they were effectively captives of something that came from the void. While it was a good sign that they were very attached to each other, she did need to sort things out. Clearing her throat she looked down to the embracing couple and spoke. "Ya know, the void is really not meant to be a public dumping ground. D'you have any idea how long it's going to take me to deal with that mess?"

This obviously was not what they were expecting as the both jumped and looked up at her with round eyed expressions. She hid a smile as she added, "Considering the circumstances though, I suppose I'll let this one go."

Rose urgently whispered, "Doctor, I thought you said nothing existed inside the Void."

She could see his expression go blank and then the mask of the friendly and carefree bloke slide on his face. "Hello there I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, who might you be? Oh, and we would be ever so grateful if you didn't mind opening your hands back up please. Rather not fond of being held in a confined area for long. Rose could tell you that. Oh yes thank you for catching Rose by the way, would be very unfortunate if I needed to fetch her from the Void. Not very hospitable to our types you see."

She gave a half smile as Rose gave the brown suited man a small smack on the arm and hissed something at him. Amused she addressed them. "I know who and what you are Time Lord, and I'd rather not have to deal with you being a hyperactive ferret so I'm not going to confine anyone."

His eyes narrowed as she identified him and she simply pulled her hands apart. Behind him Rose giggled at the ferret comment. "You may feel more comfortable if our heights more closely matched. This is easily dealt with."

Straightening up, her form started to shrink down until she was only slightly taller than they were. Her liquid metal appearance stayed, this would do for now. Better the unfamiliar to keep them off balance.

A blank expression shuttered his features as he studied her. She could almost see his brain buzzing trying to determine what she was. His voice was calm and even. "You seem to know us, but we don't know you."

With an incline of her head she acknowledged his point. "Oh I have as many names as you do Doctor, and they mean just as much and as little as yours. As you are The Doctor, I am The Void Walker, and we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3 - Breezing In and Out

**Also know as, giving this Doctor his worst best day ever. This chapter more or less came out in a burst. I may go back later to clean it up some. The story is nudging me along.**

**-0-**

The Doctor had never gone through such rapid emotional swings before in his life. Since he was over 900 years old, that was really saying something. Each time he thought he had a grip on what was going on, it changed on him. He had never felt terror and despair like he did when Rose's grip on the lever failed, and she started to fall. Then it was like the heart of time itself, was coming through the void and caught her. His precious girl, all pink and yellow, safely caught and held by a golden being that felt like time.

As soon as the breach closed, all he could think about was making sure Rose was safe. He ran towards her, barely registering that the golden creature had open its, her, hands so he could reach Rose. The Doctor pulled Rose into a fierce hug, and she was clinging to him in relief. Murmured endearments, his, hers, he couldn't really tell. It didn't really matter after all. They held each other close in their relief.

Once it sunk in that Rose was indeed safe and still with him, his attention turned back to this golden creature. Her hands held them caged and he felt the prickle along his senses that told him she was examining their timelines. That frankly astonished and a scared him a bit so he tried to cover it with a bit of bluster. And he was rather astonished by the response laced with humor. Just what were they dealing with? So far she seemed friendly and he really hoped that was the case.

Then he sputtered, "Void Walker? But that's impossible!"

The creature's laugh was warm. "I don't think that means what you think it does Doctor. You say impossible, and it tends to happen anyways. Perhaps you should pick a new word."

The Void Walker, now the same height as him, gracefully moved a few steps to the side before crouching on the ground. She seemed to be idly tracing a square on the floor. "Your TARDIS is below us. I need to talk to her anyways, and I think you would be more comfortable with her." She gave the square a tap, and it dropped out forming a hole, showing through the reinforced floor to the room below. There clearly seen to the side was the TARDIS.

Lightly she jumps down, looking up at them with a smile. "Coming? I can help catch you, after all I did just get some practice and my reflexes are excellent." Still a bit shell-shocked the Doctor looked down, and then to Rose, giving a slow nod. Rose shrugged and lightly jumped down. The golden creature easily caught her and set her down.

Before she could let her go though, Rose leaned forward and gave her a quick hug. "I didn't thank you m'self yet. Thanks for saving me, I reckon the Doctor's not so good on his own, so good thing you were there to catch me." An indignant exclamation from the Doctor as he dropped down, made Rose giggle as the Void Walker released her from the hug. "Quite right, he's good bit rubbish on his own. The problem is when himself is on his own too long, bad things happen. Actually, it's probably why I was called here."

"What do you mean by that?" The Doctor's voice whipped out, dark and steady. His eyes were shuttered as they moved towards the TARDIS. However he sounded, he made no move to stop the Void Walker from entering the TARDIS. In fact he seemed a good bit more respectful then Rose was used to seeing him.

Unruffled the golden creature entered the TARDIS. The TARDIS washed a wave of warm welcome over her, it was so strong that not only the Doctor felt it, but Rose could as well. Apparently their guest was most welcome indeed.

Their guest smiled as she stroked hand up one of the struts, she then answers the Doctor's earlier question. "I walk the Void, which touches all of the universes. I know you are familiar with parallel universes so I won't bother explaining that concept. My existence is to find places I am needed to prevent things from going wrong. Or fix what has gone wrong. Minor things sometimes just need a nudge to set them right. Small actions beget bigger ones. The things I try to prevent or fix are to help keep the universes intact. I have no desire to see them rip apart and become part of the void."

Looking back at them she gives a half smile. "Your breach opened into my path. I recognized what was coming through. It was rather obvious what was needed once I entered your reality. Now I want to make sure I don't need to come back."

The Doctor was quiet, what he was being told sent even his mind reeling. Combined with what he sensed and the reaction from the TARDIS he had no reason to doubt or mistrust this creature. But this couldn't exists, couldn't be possible.

Rose glanced at the uncharacteristically silent and rather astonished Time Lord and then back to the Void Walker. "Sorry about him, but right now he's rude and not ginger. So what you just slip in, do something to fix things, and slip out again?"

"You don't have to apologize for him Little Wolf; I know what he is like quite well." The two grinned at each other as that seemed to snap the Doctor out of his silence."

"Oi, cheeky you are, the both of you!"

The door shut as Rose laughed at him. The next moment though the Doctor darted over to the console as the Time Rotor started moving and the ship took off. "What? What! What did you do to the TARDIS, where are we going?"

Flustered, he watched the golden woman as she moved over towards Rose. He tensed up, protective but at the same time feeling overwhelmed, and like this all was a bit inevitable. Time is crashing over him, over Rose, over the TARDIS. Time wants something, and he is frozen in place. "We are going somewhere you need to be. First, I need to make sure Little Wolf is not going to need any further intervention."

Looking from the Doctor, she catches Rose's gaze. The young human woman looks up, fearless and somehow handling this all better than the Doctor is. Granted she can't feel the raw power of time that The Doctor does. However she does feel something. Her instincts are telling her despite the bizarre circumstances, she is very safe. "I promise this won't hurt you. Will you trust me?"

Rose gives a slow nod and held still as the Void Walker brushed her fingertips across her temples. They both closed their eyes, and Rose is enveloped in a feeling of warm welcome. It is if someone is embracing her. Then, there is the oddest sensation of someone carefully sorting things out in her head. The TARDIS hummed reassurance at her. The warmth started to slip away, but not before Rose can catch the edge of something underneath it. There is a great sadness that lurked under the warm comfort.

Opening her eyes, she reached to catch the golden hand leaving her temple. Rose looked at her with concern as her hand is gently squeezed. "Don't worry little one, you are doing fine. You shouldn't need any more help unless something goes rather spectacularly wrong. You are well on your way to becoming what you are destined to be. " The Void Walker thought comfort is needed, only to be surprised by Rose's response. "What about you. You are sad."

There is a faint look of astonishment, and then a soft smile, as the golden fingers lightly traced down the side of Rose's face. "Yes, rather quite remarkable and well on your way. Your Doctor can help you, though some you will need to learn on your own. You are a strong and special creature Rose Tyler. Never forget that, never forget yourself."

Backing up Void Walker moved towards the Doctor, who had just given up on processing it all and has sat down on the ramp. "You need her, and while I can tell you two are on the right track, don't deny your hearts. It is foolish and stupid, and all you will do is hurt her in the long run if you try. Remember that." As the Time Lord stared at her in response, she smiled lightly.

The TARDIS landed with only the softest of thumps. The Void Walker moved towards the door as Rose rushed to touch her arm. "You are going?" Smiling down at Rose she nods opening the door. "Your friend is here, and you all need to have a nice long chat. You don't need me for that. Though you may want to be patient with your Doctor, he forgets at times that he doesn't always know best. Keep him in line Rose Tyler. "

Stepping outside the TARDIS, she stopped to smile at a very astonished looking Jack Harkness. To him, the TARDIS just suddenly materialized in his path. Something he had dreamed about, and feared ever happening. He was wide eyed at this strange golden creature emerging, but the shout and pink and yellow human girl hurtling at him was a rather good distraction. Back in the TARDIS there was a small groan and a thumping sound. The Doctor, perhaps a bit overwhelmed, banging his head on one of the coral struts.

The air around the Void Walker rippled and she vanished from sight. Perhaps it was a bit rude of her to just dump all that on them to sort out. However the Doctor had earned a good bit of it all on his own. Hopefully this would drive home a bit of humility for him. Plus she really needed to get out of there. Rose the clever girl that she could be, had caught the edge of sorrow. It was time for her to move on again, to seek out something that wouldn't remind her of what she had lost, oh so long ago.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Universe in Chaos

**It is time for the Void Walker to land herself in the biggest mess she's ever seen. **

**-0-**

Stupid , stupid, stupid, she berated herself as she dove back through the void. Stupid to let her guard down, stupid to let the situation to get to her, and she was just plain stupid to think about what she could not have. You would think a couple of centuries would make the pain go away. Apparently it hadn't, and she needed to just concentrate on the job at hand. Her universe was gone, but she could prevent other universes from becoming part of the void.

First things first, she needed to find one of each of the metallic creatures that fell through the breach. One Dalek and one Cyberman were all that were needed. Touch one and she could dissolve all of their kind with that signature. No real reason to have them float around and plenty of reasons to destroy them so they didn't fall through to another world. It took her a few minutes, but they hadn't gotten far, and soon they were dealt with.

Now back to the path she had been following. It was so strong, the pull she felt to the universe it lead to. Apprehension prickled inside as she found and followed it. Something was very drastically wrong here. The need was so thick that she was virtually wrapped within it. Finally she saw the path leaving the void, and into a new reality.

Gathering herself she braced for the transition from energy, to physical body in this new place. The world opened up in front of her as she took her first steps into it. Upright and bipedal, okay that was easy enough. Glancing down she saw she was dressed in boots, tan trousers, and a snug black T-shirt. A long coat completed the ensemble and seemed to fit just right. She couldn't see what her face looked like yet, but she seemed basically human-ish. Her hands were a bit different though, they shaded into metallic, more talon like then hand like.

Finishing taking stock for now she looked around, and gaped. The world was in chaos. Pathways were knotted and distorted and in a huge mess. Looking up she could see planets hanging in the sky that shouldn't be there. It was so wrong; she could feel it in her very bones. She couldn't even really tell which planet she was on, things were in such a jumble. Over there was the city of New New York, and next to it resided the Thraxan Tower. Over there was the shopping bizarre from Rygal 4, hmm she'd have to see if they had those fabulous blue chips later. Much later, there were things to deal with here.

Time was splintering, past, present and future meeting in a mad rush. Romans were arguing with 43rd century police from Keppa Lork, the city not the planet. In the river, (wait how did that get there) Cleopatra was having a standoff with Queen Victoria. Absolutely nothing made sense.

Staggered, she looked around and realized people were staring at her and pointing. Wait, what? Nobody was supposed to see her that didn't need her. Yet, in this time and place everyone there was staring at her. This was really not good. She took a deep breath and said the first thing to come to mind. "Oh bullocks."

She could barely figure out where to start, but that was in part because she had landed in the epicenter. She needed to backtrack to find where things started to go wrong. Scratch that, she needed to find where one of the things had started to go wrong. Inside a part of her trembled. This was bigger than anything she had ever dealt with before. Most universes, it was one snarl or two. Here it was thousands if not millions of things. It was going to take a long time to sort out.

She ignored the people around her, as they seemed to be giving her plenty of distance. While they were pointing and exclaiming at her for some reason, they didn't approach. You would think with the mishmash of planets and time periods they would have something better to stare at the one solitary humanoid, apparently not.

One thing was clear, she couldn't fix all this alone. So to start she needed to find the major players that could help resolve this mess. So she concentrated on bringing the pathways into easy view to pick out the potentials to change things for the better. Some might say change wrong into right but she knew better. Sometimes bad things had to happen so that in the long run things got better. Sometimes the tempest was needed to make way for new things.

She lifted her hands and spread the multicolored trials into easy view to search for clues. Faintly she heard the gasps of the crowds around her. This was new they could see what she was doing. This argued heavily that she was to be a visible major player in what to was come. That didn't quite sit right with her. She was the shadow, not the sun. Still sneaking a glance around she saw something flickering on the faces in the crowd. Something, that looked like hope.

Unsettled she went back to tracing the paths, looking for who and what she needed. Well of course there was the line for bloody Torchwood. She barely refrained from rolling her eyes about the fact they were going to be involved. There signs of UNIT, and the scattered individual paths connected to it. Backtracking a bit more, she looked for the strong individual paths that led into the mess. Ones that were fragmented, meaning something had gone wrong with what was "supposed" to be. There, she was starting to pick up on them. The names were very familiar. Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Donna Noble, Martha Jones, The Doctor, Rose Tyler, she could see more notables and relative unknowns. These were the ones that would be easiest to track, and she had to start somewhere. Start to fix the mess, and more things would be revealed.

Out of them she selected one to start with. It was a rather complicated path and rather difficult to trace. However the sheer strength of it meant it was one of the important ones to fix first. It was greatly fragmented, so she started at its very beginning and traced it forward to the first break. There she had a place and time to go to. Having found what she had needed, she released the path-lines, and they faded out of easy sight.

The noise level of the crowd suddenly dropped, and there was a collective gasp. There was a small tugging on the leg of her trousers about knee height. Looking down she saw a small child, a little human girl with curly ginger hair, and bright green eyes. The crowd had grown even bigger, but this small child was the only one that dared approach her.

She knelt down to put herself at eye level with the little girl. The child was dressed in light blue overalls and a green jumper. She hugged a ratty brown stuffed wolf to herself, as she solemnly studied the Void Walker. "Are you her? Are you the one that the stories tell about that will help make things right, and make the monsters go away?"

Taken aback by the wistful question of the small girl, she studied the child for a moment before replying. She picked her words with care, if she was somehow woven into the stories of this reality, there was even far more going on here then she originally thought. "I'm not sure what you mean by that Little One. I am going to try to make things better that I can tell you."

The child nodded, accepting the answer with an intent expression on her face. Suddenly she thrust the ragged wolf toy at Void Walker. "Take this then; she'll help keep you safe." Astonished Void Walker tried to refuse. "I can't take that little one; don't you need her to keep you safe?"

Insistent, the little girl again pressed the wolf into her hands. "I got my Mama, you need someone with you. Please, take her and make things better?" She couldn't find it in herself to resist the little girl's gift so she carefully cradled the small soft toy in her hands.

A ginger haired woman had started edging closer, one eye on the child, one on Void Walker. The girl scampered over to the woman, probably her mother. Promptly she was scooped up and held tight. Rising to her feet Void Walker held out a hand. "Wait, does she have a name?"

The child smiled, beaming at the question as she bravely answered. "She's the Big Bad Wolf, and she'll keep you safe."

Void Walker held herself very still eyes fastened on the child. Carefully she tucked the toy in one of the pockets of her coat, its head slightly sticking out. "I will keep her safe for you, and one day I will find you again little one, to give her back."

The ginger woman backed away into the relative security of the crowd. The whispers had grown during the exchange. More and more people were there, staring at her. Suddenly she needed to get away from this crowd. She was completely enclosed on all sides. So she would do what she did best. Striding forward the air around her rippled and the crowd gasped as she disappeared from their sight.

It was time to go find this universe's Jack Harkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jack

**Jack needs to be put on his proper path. There are some universal truths about Jack Harkness and we get to see some here. **

**-0-**

Parting the fold of space and time, she stepped into Satellite Five. Void Walker took a moment to look around, the place having a distinctively eerie feel to her. Part of what caused that was the utter silence of the place. There seemed to be not a single living thing left. Here there were only dead bodies, and scattered piles of dust.

Her own footsteps echoed oddly in her ears as she started to move towards her goal. If she was right, she had landed here right after the TARDIS had dematerialized, leaving Jack stranded here. The problem was that in other universes, someone eventually came to check out the Satellite, and took Jack back to Earth. In this universe, this is where the first break for his path was. No one came to get Jack and he had been stranded here for a very long time. She needed to fix that, even if it meant taking him where he needed to be herself.

Carefully she made her way up to floor 500. Each floor she paused and listened just in case. Her senses told her there was only one other living thing here, but with how much the paths were in disarray, she needed to make sure. It was both a reassurance and saddening to know her senses were quite correct. The only thing she heard was silence, no other heartbeats, or breaths, or any kind of movement.

When she reached the top floor, she looked around until she spotted him. There to the side in the room with all the monitors and cables he sat. His elbows were braced on his knees and his hands were tangled in the hair on the top of his head. He must have not heard her quiet footsteps, for when she spoke, his head shot up, and he stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm sorry they left you behind." For a moment he didn't respond, simply staring at her. Then he carefully got up, moving very slowly but purposefully. "You are real." His voice made it more of a statement to her then a question as he moved closer. "I am quite real."

Before she could say anything more, he became a blur of movement. Crossing over to her quickly he pulled her into a desperate embrace, his mouth covering hers as his body trembled with suppressed emotion. She could feel the rolling emotions, despair, relief, grief, anger, fear, it all resonated within him.

His reaction was a byproduct of the emotions overwhelming him. She only froze for a moment, and then gently kissed him back, lightly placing her arms around him. Ruthlessly she suppressed her own emotions, concentrating instead on offering comfort. She must have been a bit off as to her guess on when she arrived here. It had obviously been a bit longer then she thought. He had been here in this empty station alone, and that must have been a horrible thing to face.

She could feel the moment that he relaxed. A shudder shook his frame and the kiss turned from desperate, to something a bit softer. That amused her, and she gently started to push him away. When the kiss ended, she could see an apology start, but before he could vocalize it she spoke. "Well I must say that has got to be one of the most enthusiastic greetings I have had in a very long time. Then again, it is you Jack Harkness, so I shouldn't be too surprised."

Relaxing further at her gentle teasing he flashed his warm smile. "Well it certainly was my pleasure, and I would be happy to repeat the process as many times as possible." He did however allow her to pull away. "I take it you know me then? Though I am pretty sure I would have remembered if we had met before. You would be rather hard to forget."

The Void Walker smiled and reached for his hand. "Flattery will get you, well somewhere, but not quite what you have in mind at the moment I think. Come Jack, we need to talk. Things are not quite what they seem at the moment, and I need your help."

He accepted her hand letting her lead him over to sit as his mind started to kick into gear. When he first saw her, the sheer relief at not being alone had driven every other thought out of his mind. Now his brain and training kicked into gear and he looked her over. There was a familiar cast to her features that he just couldn't quite place and to her voice as well. She looked mostly human, but it was rather obvious that she was not. She had something almost lupine about her. The slightly pointed ears, the different hands, some oddities about her hair all pointed to the fact she wasn't human. Also most humans didn't have irises that looked like they were made up of flecks of gold.

So, a non-human that suddenly showed up on Satellite Five. How did she get here, why was she here, and how did she know that he was there. She acted like she knew him, but he had never seen her before in his life. At least not that he could remember. This all added up to one intriguing situation. Before meeting Rose and the Doctor he would have been a lot more suspicious. However, his time with them changed him. Instead he was more curious, and more open to the possibilities.

The Doctor and Rose, having that though run through his mind hurt. He had just gotten left behind here, and he didn't know why. Did they think he was dead? Rose never would have left him if she knew he was alive. Jack liked to think the Doctor wouldn't have either. The Doctor had sent Rose away, so, was the Doctor dead?

Before he could further dwell on it, he felt his hand being tugged to sit down. Folding his legs under him he turned to face the woman that had found him here. She studied his face, her own expression calm. "So I'm betting you have a lot of questions. I think I know what most of them might be, and I will try and answer best I can." Jack focused on her intently, ready to hear, ready to hope.

She kept his hand in hers, and her gaze on his face, as she started to explain. "First, for now you can call me Void Walker. What I am is a long story for another day. Today, I want to focus on you, what happened to you, what will happen next, and what choices I can offer you. I can offer you no guarantees; no way to verify what I say is true. So I am going to have to ask you to take a leap of faith here."

Void Walker, okay that name was definitely a new one to Jack. He had never heard of the name, or if it was a race, of that race before. The implications of the name alone were a bit mind boggling. He knew of the void and nothing could survive within it. Her name implied she actually crossed it, on a regular basis. That opened all sorts of possibilities up. He opened his mouth and shut it again. Finally he managed, "Okay, with you so far, go on."

Giving his hand another squeeze of reassurance she continued. "First, the Doctor and Rose Tyler are alive at the moment, but dealing with their own difficulties. Unfortunately, you really are needed here, and they are needed where they are. Changing that is not something I should do."

A short breath of relief escaped his lips on hearing that they were alive. He loved them both, and the fact that they were alive meant everything. Those two were the only family he had in the world. Then he picked up on the rest of what she said. "You said it is something you should not do, that is different than saying you can't do it."

Her smile quirked at him a moment, before it faded. "Quick mind, yes, I could change these things, however the consequences could be fairly catastrophic if I tried. Here is where I am going to have to ask you to trust me. Something has gone very wrong in this universe."

He kept his eyes on hers as she continued. Her voice had gone very serious and the peculiarity to it had gotten more pronounced. "What your Doctor called timelines, and I call life paths, of this universe have been drastically disrupted. I don't know why, and I don't know how to fix it yet. Normally I just try to help things along with little nudges. When I outright have to interfere I try to give people choices. However this time, the consequences of the wrong choices may literally rip the universe apart."

At that her voice went bleak and her eyes focused somewhere far away. Jack had seen that look before. It was one of pain, almost unbearable pain. He had seen something similar in the Doctor's eyes at any references to the Time War. Now wasn't the time for him to ask about it though. So he kept himself quiet and listened.

Refocusing her gaze on his face, she continued. "So what I can do is try to redirect people's life-paths to where they should be, or where they are needed to be. This probably sounds a bit overdramatic." Her she gave a small chuckle. "Unfortunately it is very real. So, I am starting with those that have the possibility to influence the most change. You, Jack Harkness, have managed to have your path landed right in the middle of what is to come. I don't know what caused your path to be disrupted. Someone should be coming here that would take you to the planet below. Something changed that. So I am going to make sure you get there."

"Down there, I'm needed down there?" Jack's voice held his astonishment. He couldn't imagine how being down there himself would affect things to a greater good. It was easy to imagine why being with the Doctor would change things, but not how he could on his own.

The Void Walker took in his expression and nodded as she continued. "Yes, you are. There is much more to what is to come, but some things I should not explain to you. Some things you need to discover and learn on your own. I will be as honest and forthright as I can be. Which is why I am telling you this, your path ahead is not going to be an easy one."

This was not what Jack wanted to hear. What he wanted was to be reunited with the two people he loved. What he wanted was for life to be comfortable. He sure as hell didn't want to put himself through more difficulty with no promise of reward. However, his time with the Doctor and Rose changed him. So regardless of what he wanted, what he said was, "Okay, I'll do it."

Her eyes brightened even as her smile was sad. "Just like that, you'll do it?" Looking away he laughed before looking back at her, his posture loose. "Yeah, why the hell not, someone has to right? It has to be better than hanging around here alone. Besides who would turn down the opportunity to do something important for the whole universe, you only live once right?"

Her response wasn't what he expected. She stilled at his words, looking down with a sigh. "That is for you to find out Jack Harkness. Thank you for being willing to try."

Still holding his hand, she stood up pulling him along with her. "Do I get another kiss out of the deal?" His voice was so hopeful she couldn't help but to laugh, which may have been part of his goal. "Oh Jack, never change. Always stay true to the heart of who you are."

He just grinned looking around as he followed after her. "So, how are we getting out of here anyways, some sort of shuttle?"

The look she shot back at him was amused. "No, no shuttle."

He gave a laugh. "What are we just going to walk there?"

"Pretty much."

"How's that going to work then?"

"Just follow me."

Well I'm always happy to follow a beautiful woman."

She laughed again, and his eyes grew wide as the air around her seemed to ripple. Before he could say anything more, she pulled him through. There was a brief second of utter cold and disorientation. Then he suddenly found himself in the middle of a large building, full of people and chaos.

Eyes wide he looked back and forth, surprised by the fact that no one seemed to notice at all their arrival. Void Walker was back to having a slightly sad expression as she looked around. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you here now."

He whipped his head to look at her in disbelief for a moment, and then he just relaxed. "This is one of those things I need to figure out for myself isn't it." He sighed dropping her hand. "Will I ever see you again?"

In response she lifted her hands cupping them in front of her and then drawing them apart. Glowing multicolored strands of light hung between her hands and she studied them carefully. There was a faint frown on her face and a crease between her eyebrows. "I'd say yes, you definitely are. Things still are not right with your path. It will however be some time for you before I come again."

His next question made her snort a laugh. "How about that kiss then, it would help keep me going." Dropping her hands and dismissing the lights with a smile, she cocked her head and looked at him. "Alright, might as well. Maybe then you'll behave for a little bit. Scratch that, I don't think anything could make you behave for very long."

He smiled and reached to cup her face in both hands. Gently he drew her to him. "You'd be surprised." The kiss was gentle, soft and very sweet. When he let her go they both stood perfectly still for a quiet moment.

"Well, time for me to get to work then and make myself useful." With a sketchy salute he gave her one last look before sauntering off. "I'll see you in hell."

She watched as he blended into the pathways of this time and place. It was right to leave him here, right for the integrity of things as a whole. Yet she couldn't help but to regret what he needed to go through. Life wasn't fair, that she knew very well. Sometimes you just had to endure.

She turned to leave, the air rippling around her. No one noticed. No one saw her, and that was as it should be. They didn't need her here, they needed Jack. Though as she walked away she couldn't help but thinking, he had to be a proper Jack if he snogged her. After all, every other version of him always tried to snog her as well. This was just the first one that managed it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Wait, here again?

**Angst alert! A grieving 10 triggers something more. This chapter and the next are on the more angst end of things, but I promise, lighter things to come!**

**-0-**

The interaction with Jack left her feeling warm and sad at the same time. She missed her Jack very badly. Shaking her head, she forced her thoughts away from that. She had a job to do; getting lost in her own sorrows wasn't going to get it done any faster. So she carefully kept it tucked away, deep inside. Time instead to focus on the job she needed to do.

Looking up to see where she landed, she froze. This was not the same universe. For some reason the pathway had taken her back to a previous universe she traveled through. Her brows knit as she frowned, finding herself back in the black hoodie, jeans, and trainers. The hood was still drawn forward, much larger than the typical one, so her features stayed shrouded. Why was she back here? She thought she had already given the nudge needed. Everything seemed fine when she left, yet here she was.

Looking around she recognized where she was. It was the Powell Estates. A place she knew very well. But when was it, because that was very important. For now folks were ignoring her so she pulled her hands out of her pockets and cupped them before her. The sheen of golden metal glinted over them as she concentrated. Spreading them apart she drew the pathways into visibility so she could see what was going on. Ah, this was one of the places that Rose Tyler needed to have fallen, been caught, and taken to the parallel world. So that meant …

Looking up she focused on the apartment that had belonged to Jackie Tyler. If she was here, that meant he was probably in there, possibly packing things up. There was no clear indication of what was needed from her here, so she was going to have to just make it up as she went along. Something her Doctor had taught her how to do quite well.

Taking in a deep breath, she steeled herself. This wasn't going to be easy. She was going in to face a grieving, and potentially angry Time Lord. He might resent her presence and lash out. Either way, it was going to resonate with what she felt. For moment, she was the one that was resentful. Why now was she having these situations shoved in her face? She had gone years without having to deal with any of them, and now they were piled on top of each other. Instantly she felt a pang of guilt. At least she was still alive. So much had been given so she would be alive. The least she could do was honor their memory by facing him.

When she reached the apartment the door was cracked, and the atmosphere inside as bad as she feared. The Tardis was there, parked in the middle of the living room. There were a few closed up boxes, along with some open ones being packed. All were carefully marked. She had nudged the door open, simply leaning against the doorjamb as she debated her next step.

She waited long enough, so that the Doctor sensed her presence, and came out of the kitchen. He turned to check who was in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I was asked to pack this up for Jackie. She …" She knew the instant he recognized her, Time Lords had very excellent memories after all. He stiffened and his voice was tight, angry, and short. "So I am seeing you again. Why now, have you come to taunt me about losing her?"

She remained where she was shaking her head slightly. "Doesn't work that way, I'm not here to hurt you."

He remained belligerent. "What are you here for then?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, before finally responding. "I think I'm here to grieve with you."

That he wasn't expecting. He stalked a few steps towards her, eyes still fastened on her form. "What would you know about grieving?" He practically spat out. "How could you possibly even begin to understand what I'm feeling? How dare you?!"

She stepped forward, and he could just make out her eyes glittering at him, bright flashes of gold, anger, and grief. "Do you really think you are the only one to have lost Time Lord? At least your beloved is still alive. At least you only lost your home world. The ones I love, all of them, are dead. Not just my home world is gone, my entire universe was destroyed. It doesn't even exist anymore. Forget last of your species, I'm the last of my entire existence!"

His eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards in the face of a pain that was greater than his own. Dropping down on the couch he fell silent. The only sound in the apartment for several long moments was of their breath. Finally he spoke again, his voice hoarse. "How do you live with that, I barely survived after the Time War, I only started to heal ….." He paused, swallowing painfully, "When I found her. Now she's gone and I can't get her back. It's impossible." His head was bent forward; hands clenched together and held down between his knees. He didn't look up in her direction, not even when she started to speak.

"You go on for them. You carry their memory so in that way they stay alive. You do your best to honor what they gave you. That is how I go on." Her voice was soft. "Someday, you try to find a way to forgive yourself, to live, because you know in the end that is what they would have wanted." Her voice got softer and softer, catching, barely managing not to break. "I'm still working on that last part."

Now she moved away from the doorway, sitting on the arm of the couch. She didn't look at him, and he didn't turn to look at her. Instead they just sat there lost in their own thoughts. Void Walker did, however, have something more to add. "At least you know she's still alive. Where there is life there is hope. Nothing is truly impossible, not for people like us. There is only what we should, and should not do, and figuring out what consequences we can truly live with."

That made him retort angrily. "The walls of the universe are closed. I can't open a way between them without risking destroying both universes. How did you get here anyways if this isn't your reality?" His expression started to shift from anger to confusion as he turned to face her. It was there now, the spark of hope that he didn't dare acknowledge.

Almost amused she turned slightly towards him, keeping the hood drawn to obscure her face. "A unique method of traveling Doctor, achieved by an event that you should not repeat. Unless you are interested in sacrificing yourself, your Tardis, and a specific one of your friends, you won't be able to duplicate it. Before you ask, if I was meant to go fetch her for you, I would know. It generally doesn't work that way. Usually I just point people in the right direction."

The hope started to gleam brighter in him, as he turned fully to face her. "So there is a way to get her back. If you are supposed to point people in the right direction, then tell me!"

Eyeing him she considered, before bringing up her hands and stretching them apart. They grew even more metallic, settling into the talon like structure again. Between them hovered a single path-line, a deep blue that glowed vibrantly. "Do you know what this is?"

His eyes narrowed, and then widened with surprise. "That's not possible. That's my timeline, how are you doing that?"

She couldn't help it. A warm chuckle escaped her lips as she carefully studied the glowing blue line. "Sorry Doctor that would be telling. Now give me a mo' while I examine it. Probably going to feel a bit weird to you, being what you are, can't be helped."

Carefully she grasped his line and started to follow it. Fascinated he watched as other colored lines swam into view and danced around his. Some only danced around his once, sometimes for a bit longer, but they always separated from his. Finally she came to a very complex weaving of lines there she paused. He couldn't see her face, but he could sense the way she went utterly still as she examined it.

Suddenly the lines moved swiftly forward again, until they reached an even more complex pattern. The lines slowed allowing for more careful examination. It was somehow beautiful and horrible all at once. "There," she breathed the word as a finger pointed and traced to a gold and pink line that had woven its way in. "That is your answer, but I have found another question. To which I need to go the opposite direction to find."

Before he could protest, the lines rapidly reversed directions. She kept following his as it flowed backwards in her hands. He had been bothered by a minor feeling prickling up and down his spine. Now it was an outright shiver, his body trembling as she examined his timeline. When it picked up speed he shuddered. Finally she paused, and he gave a gasp of relief. "Oh, don't do that, please don't do that again."

She simply sat there staring at the line in her hands. His body finally calmed, and he frowned looking at her. "What is it? It can't be that horrible you are in my past yes? Wait scratch that there are lots of horrible things in my past. A better question would be what one you are looking at."

Without responding she dropped her hands staring off into space. The line faded away as she remained motionless. Then she abruptly got up, swiftly moving towards the door. "I have to go."

He pushed himself off the couch to follow her, "Already? I thought you were supposed to be nudging me in the right direction. I don't feel nudged, I feel distinctly un-nudged in fact. Wait is that even a word?"

Stopping she turns back around to face him. He still can't see her face, and she hasn't offered, nor offered her name. Standing there, very still, she keeps her voice even. "I think I have done what I was drawn here to do; you have what you need; now I am needed elsewhere."

He folded his arms across his chest regarding her. "Well I think you haven't, and since this is apparently about what I need, I think you should stop and explain more."

That made her pause, and there was the ghost of a smile in her voice. "Actually, this apparently is not all about what you need. Contrary to your belief you are not the most important person in the universe. Right now, I am needed elsewhere. Don't worry; you'll be seeing me one more time."

He blusters, calling after her as she whirls around to leave. "Well, you better bring a banana the next time you come!" The Doctor winces at himself as she walks away. "Bring a banana, was that really the best I could come up with?"

Turning he went back to the kitchen, preparing to pack up more of their things. The air had lightened now, not by much, but just enough. Between what she said, and the words written across the front of her hoodie, it had given him a spark of hope. Not a large one, but, it was there, gleaming brightly against the darkness of his soul.


	7. Chapter 7 - Respite

**Bit of angst here, and a bit of resolving unfinished business. I used some lines from some of the episodes as they fit in so beautifully here.**

**-0-**

Inside Void Walker, her emotions were in a tailspin. Something was going on here, something bigger then she first thought. This did not sit well with her. Ever since the accident, she always knew what was going on. Well, to be honest she was always able to figure out fairly quickly what was needed and what to do. Now, she was left grasping at the unknown, and she didn't particularly enjoy that fact.

She needed to think, and she knew just the place that could help her. Grasping at the air, it rippled in her hands. Somehow it became bigger, deeper, and vaster then the simple transits from before. It was not often that she did a direct skip like this, and it took a bit out of her. This time, she needed it. She needed that moment, that touch of peace; she needed a balm to the pain in her soul. Stepping through, she let it take her to her guilty little secret. To the one place that soothed her.

Laughter rang out in the center of the Tardis. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were involved in some elaborate game that seemed to amuse them endlessly. It made the Void Walker smile, tucked up in her corner there watching them.

This was a universe that never needed her. The paths were sure and strong. She could just let go here and be at peace. No one ever saw her, so she didn't have to worry about what she looked like, or what she did. That allowed her a place to rest, in the only place that ever felt like home anymore.

Soothed, she watched them silently until the game was over. It gave her a chance to let her mind and emotions rest. The joy that filled this place brought her so much peace. Some days she sorely needed that. Days like today. So she watched, until the Ponds were tired and the Doctor shooed them off to bed.

Here, she was at her most natural form. At least what she thought was her default setting now to speak. Oddly enough it virtually matched the form she had in the chaotic universe she knew she had to go back to soon. The only difference was that her shirt here was a pale pink. She really shouldn't be here, but since she wasn't impacting anything, she came anyways.

Void Walker watched as the Ponds left the console room, and the Doctor moved to the center. He was doing what he always does, tinkering with the Tardis. It made her smile.

"You never call, you never write, you just swan in and out of here without a word whenever you please." She stiffed eyes going wide at his words as he turned. "I have to admit, it's rather puzzling having and inter-dimensional voyeur on the Tardis." He slowly stalked towards her, his gaze resting on her astonished face.

Dumbstruck, she simply stared as he sat down next to her, barely inches apart. He smiled, "Hello." That required an almost instinctive response on her part, and she answered. "Hello."

"Ah-ha I knew you could speak. Anything clever enough to travel the way you do must have enough intelligence to communicate." He seemed rather pleased at that fact.

Sitting up very straight she kept her gaze latched on to his face, going over all the details. "You can see me; you know I'm here then."

His smile became a touch secretive. "I always know you are here. You look like Rose, you feel like Rose, but you aren't are you? You are not my … not the Rose that used to be here anyways." At that he looked away towards the ceiling before resting his gaze back on her face.

"No, I'm not. Hang on if you always knew I was here, why didn't you talk to me before now?" Her eyes narrowed as she studied his face.

"I thought it would hurt too much."

That he didn't need to explain to her. She knew the Doctor very well. Given the option between facing things and running away, he'd likely just run away. Her expression softened. "Then why are you talking to me now?"

His gaze flicked down to his hands before it went back to her face, he took his time answering. "Something is different, you feel different. I wanted to make sure you were okay." There was a small mental nudge from the Tardis. "Okay that and the Tardis told me too. She can be rather bossy at times."

That earned him a laugh and smile at his exasperated air. She reached over to pat the wall, "Thank you girl." They both felt the hum, and sort of mental hug from the living ship.

Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them while she studied him. She rested her chin on her knees as she debated what to say. "I suppose today is different. I'm in a situation I haven't been in for well over two centuries. Most times I know exactly what to do, and how to nudge things along while having the least amount of impact. However now, I've managed to land right in the middle of a mess where I have to take direct action. It's making me, uneasy."

He watched her face as she talked, his gaze never wavering. "Well I can see why that is a bit bothersome, but that's not all of it is it?"

She gave a sigh, shifting to rest her cheek on her knees still watching him as she spoke. "Perceptive. Well, the fact is, I'm worried. For one, that universe is a huge mess and it's going to take years to get it all strengthened out."

"What else?"

"Never could fool you could I."

"Of course not, I'm clever remember?"

"At least you think you are."

"Oi, Time Lord here remember? Well over a thousand years old. Dead clever, me."

"Oh so you are admitting how old you are now? You used to lie about your age."

By now they were both grinning as they bantered back and forth. He leaned over to nudge her shoulder. "Out with it, you aren't going to distract me."

Quieting she studied him. "Everything that has been happening is forcing me to face some old issues that I haven't wanted to deal with."

Understanding lit in his eyes and he nodded slowly. "Let me guess, dealing with them will hurt. It also might mean, having to say goodbye."

"….. Yes."

"You can't run forever you know. You can certainly try, but sooner or later you have to face it. Trust me I'm an expert in running away."

She closed her eyes, feeling the grief pricking at her. Curling slightly into herself, she suddenly felt strong arms pulling her into his lap. They wrapped around her and cradled her close. "Go ahead and cry, Rose Tyler. I have the feeling you haven't let yourself."

Those words, said by that man, in the way that was oh so familiar, finally broke the walls down. Turning into him she clung as sobs started to wrack her body. She burrowed into his neck as he held her close. His cool touch was comforting.

She felt his mind brushing lightly against hers. It only took a brief moment for her to give in and open up to him. Then his grief swirled into hers, and together they mourned. It was what she needed, and never allowed herself to reach for. This Doctor was giving it to her, unasked, in a universe that had never needed her help. Instead, it was helping her out. It was the balm to a very battered and weary soul.

Finally her sobs slowed and stopped, the grief ebbing. It was leaving peace, true peace, in its wake. He still held her, albeit a bit more loosely now. Grieving together was cleansing for them both. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks."

She wanted to offer something back to him. Perhaps she had something that would sooth him as well. "She's happy you know." Void Walker could feel him freeze. "They both are happy. They'll have a fantastic life, together."

Then he relaxed, tightening his arms around her for a moment. His voice was barely more than a whisper. "Thank you."

They must have stayed there, quiet and just relaxing for another hour. Finally she leaned back so she could look him in the face. He knew it was time then. "You have to go now, don't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." Now she seemed utterly at peace. It was true peace, the kind she hadn't had since before, well before it all started.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You will see me, but I won't see you."

"Ah, the old nonlinear thing again is it?"

"I think you have practice with that by now."

That brought out a laugh and smile. He seemed to be mulling something over, and she stayed quiet, letting him. "This is goodbye then?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so. I don't know my future, only my past."

He was quiet, making up his mind about what he was going to do next. "Then, there is one more thing I want to do. Something I should have done when I had the chance." Cupping the side her face, he pulled her in close to his. His lips brushed over hers and they shared a soft slow kiss. It was a goodbye kiss and both of them knew it. A door was finally being shut in their lives and this was something they could do together, and then move on.

A thousand thoughts flitted across her mind, and there were so many possible responses. No, that wasn't true; there was only one real response here. That was to smile, to give him one last hug, and get ready to go. Though, the thought did cross her mind, three snogs so close together when she hadn't been kissed in ages. She really hoped she didn't have some sort of death sentence hanging over her head.

She kept that thought quiet in her head. However she heard a sharply indrawn breath when she thought it, and his arms tightened around her before letting go. Carefully they pulled apart, getting to their feet. "As for your other problems, don't forget one of the most powerful tools you can ever give anyone."

Bright eyed she regarded him curiously. "And what would that be?"

He smiled moving to twine his fingers with hers for a moment. "Hope, I rather like hope. It is a very good emotion."

She looked down her eyes flicking back and forth a moment while she thought about it. When she picked her head up again, a smile blazed across her face. "You are right, and it does solve one of my problems. Thank you."

He grinned, "That's me, problem solver of the universes." Dropping her hand he turned towards the console. "Now is there somewhere I can drop you off? Make the journey a bit easier on you?" There is this rather nice spot in Gilglex Five, great for travelers… "Turning back his voice trailed off as he realized she was gone. "And I thought I was bad at goodbyes, classic enigmatic that one."

He turned back to the console. His thoughts were deep, but his step a bit lighter. It was if a small burden had been lifted off his shoulders finally.

Sometimes, before you say hello again, you need to say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8 - Picking Up the Pieces

**He had to survive, she had seen it. She also saw she was the one to have made sure he did in this universe. Now she just needed to go back and do it. **

** -0-**

She left her former sanctuary with a much lighter heart. As much as she would miss it, she should not go back. Not now that she knew he saw her. Her presence could cause a disruption to the path ways she strove so hard to keep safe. Yet, she was not sad, not now. Instead she had been given the gift of peace, a bit of closure that she sorely needed. It wouldn't stop the pain, but it would let her put it in perspective. Also she would now be able to remember the good things, without them being overshadowed by what had happened to her. So while she was headed into chaos and destruction, it was with joy in her heart.

This time she slid down the pathway, headed to where she knew she was needed. She could see in her mind the form she needed to take, and what she would find when she got there. This time she was going as her default, and he would see her face. This would be her third interaction with that universe's Doctor, even though it would be his first. It was an unheard of amount of times for her to intervene in anyone person's path. Yet, she was required to be there. She already had been there, so she would go there. Time Loops, it was enough to give anyone a headache. Well except for her, she just grinned.

Her transition into this time and place was smooth and calm, even if her surroundings were the opposite. The Tardis was screaming, rocked with explosions and damage. The Time Lord was bleeding and battered, lying on the floor. Darting over to the center console she gripped it, letting her energy feed into the Tardis, and ease them into the Time Vortex. The Tardis calmed, the violent movements subsided even as some parts still smoked and sparked. Concentrating she dampened down any remaining fires, getting a whimpered thank you from the telepathic ship.

Still the ship was wracked in pain; her Time Lord was dying and refusing regeneration. This was going to be very tricky, but very necessary. He needed to live; so much was a stake here. More than he could possibly imagine. Perhaps even more then she could, but for now she needed to focus on saving his life. Moving over to his prone form with a sad smile she kneeled, placing a hand on either side of his temple.

She closed her eyes and brushed her mind against his, seeking entry. His mind rolled with pain, grief, shame, and self-blame. Persisting she brushed again, letting her compassion and concern slide over his mental wounds, trying to sooth them. Finally her persistence was rewarded, there was the smallest bit of relenting, and she was allowed in.

Gallifrey was burning, and that is where he stood. This gentle incarnation was a poet, a gentleman, a compassionate man. He had been forced into war, to becoming the man that decided who lived and who died. He was forced in the position of choosing the universe over his own people. He stood in the middle of the maelstrom of destruction, and wanted to die just like all his people had. Her soul keened in grief with him, but it would not allow him to go.

She solidified in his mind-scape, a golden goddess, untouched by the destruction all around him. Battered and wounded he turned towards her, his grief evident. He lashed out, "Go away. Go before I destroy you too. Just let me die here, it is what I deserve, killer of my own kind."

Calmly she regarded him, letting him vent before speaking. "No, son of Gallifrey, Champion of Time, it is not your time to die. The Universe needs you. I need you. You must choose to live." Her voice echoed, rolling through the destruction surrounding them freezing it in place.

Shocked, his eyes widened taking one hesitant step towards her. "I don't deserve to live. Not after what I have done. Why would I want to live, all I have left is pain and death. You don't know me; you don't know what I'm capable of."

She spread her hands, sending soothing energy to smother the fires and swath rough edges. It worked to protect him from the damage that ravaged his body and mind. "I know you better than anyone ever could. I know you Doctor, I even know Theta Sigma. I know you for all you ever have been and ever will be."

To his utter shock his name, is true name and the essence of his utter self, came from her lips. It brushed through his mind, resonating in her voice. It was enough to weaken his resolve. He cried out and she rapidly faded from his mind as regeneration took over.

His eyes snapped open, the icy blue staring up into the glittering gold of the woman that cradled his head in her hands. He was in the tattered remains of the clothes his prior incarnation wore. Pain filled eyes stared at her accusingly, even as his questions demanded answers from her. "Why, why did you do that? Why couldn't you let me die? What is there that is left for me?"

Even as he questioned, his hands reached up to grip her softened metallic hands. He desperately reached for that connection to someone, to fill the aching emptiness that was in his mind. "For one, if you die your Tardis will die as well, the last of her kind. Did you want to condemn her to death?" He swallowed and shook his head. Of course he didn't want to kill her; he just didn't want to live. "For second, you are needed Time's Champion. The Time War wreaked havoc on the universe and you are the only one left to repair the damage. It echoes across time and you will be needed." Studying her face anxiously she could see the spark of life start to burn within. She had given him purpose, now it was time to give him what he needed most, hope.

"I cannot promise the pain will go away, I cannot guarantee what is to come. I can tell you there is a love out there waiting for you, one that will burn brighter than all the stars in the sky. You just need to find it. It will get better, that I can promise you. " She smiled down at him as he stared up.

He slowly rolled to his feet. She reached to steady him. "Let's get you something to wear, and then you can work on your Tardis. She needs you." Shell-shocked he nodded, staggering towards the Wardrobe.

She followed behind him, a silent golden shadow as he sought out his new armor against the world. Bewildered he paused, was he really thinking of his clothes as armor? Steadying himself, he started to move again, yes armor was the right word. With jerky movements he roughly grabbed clothes, bypassing silks and velvets; there were no fancy fripperies for him. What he needed was durable, simple and rough. Black work boots, dark jeans, a scratchy wool jumper, those were what he needed. When he turned around he saw her with a leather jacket in her arms offering it up to him. He pulled it on, and finally started to feel settled. This would do.

Standing there, he stared at her, and then roughly moved to make his way back to the console room. Each step became surer, and she could practically see the prickly walls of his psyche go up. She remained silent, the golden light following in the storm's wake.

When he got closer there was a small sound of dismay in his throat and he moved to gently stroke the console. He muttered soft sounds of apology and comfort to his battered ship. Her reply was soft and struggling, seeking to comfort him as well.

Behind him Void Walker started to work, stripping away what was unusable debris. She took away the blacked wood and charred fabrics. While he communed with his ship she got rid of all the broken soft touches. They all had been ruined beyond repair and recognition. She left only the usable bits, which could be repaired, or used in repairs. Soon the room was stripped down to the underlying coral structure.

He wasn't sure how long he had stood there comforting his ship, but when he turned back he saw her. She was standing by the door, and had taken the worst of the damage away, leaving the bare structure that needed to be rebuilt. "You're leaving?" His voice was rough and incredulous as he took a step towards her.

What she needed to do here was a great risk. One that was necessary, but still must be done carefully. He would not have survived without her interference. Now she needed to make sure he kept himself alive, until he was healed enough that it wasn't a questionable matter. So she stepped towards him, ready to give him a small gift. "I have to go, but I have something for you. You will never be truly alone again."

Her hand reached out to him, and he grabbed it as she lightly stretched up to place a kiss on his forehead. There, she planted a small spark inside his mind, a tiny bit of herself to shine in the darkness. It wouldn't interfere with what was to come with Rose Tyler. In fact it might actually help. When he was ready, it would simply fade away. For now he needed it, so that he would not succumb to the darkness.

She also shrouded his memories of these moments. He would know someone helped him, but he would not be able to clearly remember it. It was just enough to keep him going without holding him back. It would only come back to him if he ever saw her face again.

While he was still dazed, she moved away. In a moment he would shake himself out of it and start fixing the Tardis. It wouldn't occur to him to look for her there, which was how it should be. Besides, it was time for her to go pick up Jack. She idly wondered if he was going to actually have clothes on or not when she arrived.


	9. Chapter 9 - On the Right Path

**A bit of rest for Jack, and time to set people on the right path. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting! Been a couple of hectic days**

**-0-**

The universe was in trouble, the paths of life hopelessly knotted and crumbling, and the Void Walker was up to her neck in hot water, literally. She turned her head to eye Jack. "Why did I let you talk me into this again?" His hand reached over to pat hers. "Just relax beautiful, that is what this place is for, remember?"

Rolling her eyes she tried to relax, she had brought Jack here so he could. When she went to fetch him, he was worn down from his experiences. She didn't have the heart to take him directly to another trouble spot. So instead she brought him here, a resort where he could recuperate. The only thing was he insisted she needed to stay too. He didn't want to be left her alone, and he had used the full power of the Jack Harkness charm to get her to stay.

Additionally, he had been very sneaky with a bit of manipulation. "You are supposed to be helping people right? When is the last time you took a real vacation? If you are all worn down then you might make a mistake." So she gave in, mostly. When he slept she would slip off to fix more broken paths.

Only, it was different now. She wasn't just fixing broken paths. This time she was also manipulating them to a slightly different outcome. It wasn't a huge change, mostly. Just small ones and she made sure that people always had a choice. Yes, she was doing it for the survival of the universe as a whole, but, it was still manipulation.

She felt a gentle nudge as his foot poked her leg breaking her out of her brooding. "Hey, I said relax, not get all introspective and gloomy. Are you trying to turn into the Doctor over there?" Jack instantly regretted his word choice as it caused her to stiffen slightly. His hand reached out to take hers. "Sorry, just trying to get you to relax, talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Turning her head towards his she eyed him. "You still aren't going to get all my clothes off Jack; this bathing suit is bad enough." Jack grinned, his voice playful. "But you look so gorgeous in it, plus I want to get a good look at all those gold tattoos. You still haven't explained to me what they mean. I hung around the Doc long enough to know that's Gallifreyan written on your skin." She flushed, purposefully looking away from him. The fact was she had been as surprised to see them there as he was. Void Walker did know what they meant, but she wasn't going to share.  
She realized he wasn't going to let the matter drop until she talked about something. So she'd go to the easier topic. "I am meddling more and more in people's lives. Changing their lives, like I never had before. It bothers me."

He studied his new friend, thinking over what she said and picking his words with care. Jack was well aware she wasn't human. Yet she did make him think of a human that he knew, and he had his private suspicions as to who she was. Regardless, he genuinely cared about her. So he was going to do his best to ease her mind. "Well, you are making their lives better right?" Her annoyed huff relieved him a bit. She wasn't that deep into beating herself up then. "Jack, that is all relative. I'm trying to force an outcome on them."

Thinking that over, he tried a different tact. "Okay, but in the long run, you are making sure they survive, and trying to not let them suffer right? You are doing this for the welfare of everyone. I gotta tell you, being alive, much better than being dead." She flinched slightly, and then forced herself to relax. He was right, and she would have to just let this go. "At least you are worried about it. If you ever stopped that's when you should feel bad. Because that is the moment you stop caring." He was right again, the git. "Come on beautiful, enough brooding for you, time to go have fun!"

She laughed as he pulled her out of the hot tub and off to whatever activity he had in mind next. They were fun activities, designed to renew body and soul. He didn't try to talk her into anything more than handholding. Jack hadn't even tried to snog her, which was unusual for him. Yet, it was perfect in this moment.

Later when he slept, she watched him for a moment before nipping out to the next repair. They were all small changes that happened to have big results. She had managed to cause a small car accident. During which a gentleman named Wilt and his daughter Sylvia literally ran into a certain Mr. Noble. No one was seriously hurt, but that small connection would later bloom into something bigger.

Watching the interaction from the shadows, she smiled thinking over her other accomplishments. She had made sure a young Mickey Smith had his talent with computers recognized. Not far down his path UNIT was going to be offering him a job. A Martha Jones had been accepted to an even more prestigious medical school. Additionally she had a certain run in that brought her in front of UNIT's attention. A Sara Jane Smith had been carefully nudged into a couple of investigations. Toshiko had gotten a special scholarship, a prickly Own Jones into the path that lead to Torchwood. She found Gwen Cooper, nudging her training as a psychologist with the desire to help protect. A few hundred lives, both human and not she had nudged into place. Void Walker could literally feel the path ways starting to unknot. They were aligning to alleviate the pressure and start to unravel the chaos.

Yet, she wasn't done yet, she wasn't even close. She still had two major players to fix, but, so far every attempt she had to change their path had resulted in failure. She couldn't afford to fail, they were essential to the continued life of this universe. It was as if something or someone was actively fighting her attempts to get things back on track. As if that pair had singled out. Shaking her head she turned and slid back along the path to take her to Jack.

Today she was taking Jack to the next step in his journey. A small change here, with a drastically large change down the road, one that could shape many major events to come. Today she was taking Jack to the founding of Torchwood.

Jack had done beautifully. She had managed to get him there, right before chaos it. Some lives were still lost, but in the end he had captured the poor creature. He had been knighted for his efforts, and put in charge of the organization Queen Victoria wanted to create. He sought her out afterwards as she stood in the shadows. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

His voice wasn't accusing, but held so many questions. "I knew what might happen. It was what I hoped would happen. Just think of it Jack, Torchwood can affect so much good with the right person in charge of it. You, my friend, can build it into something to be proud of. You will be around for a very long time to make sure it stays that way."

He stood there for a moment thinking it over before turning to her again. "And you are going to trust me with that? You do know I was a conman right?" That made her smile. "Oh Jack, we both know you are far more than that." She reached to cup the side of his face. "You are going to be great at this. There is no one else I would entrust to do this right." She dropped her hand and turned to move away.

"Wait you are leaving?" He reached to catch her wrist. Jack knew she couldn't stay but he wasn't ready to stay goodbye. Void Walker turned back to him. "I have to go; something is trying to undo my work. Plus I have two very important people to make sure are okay."

Jack didn't drop her wrist but he did nod slightly. "The Doctor and Rose, yeah they are important. So, it is going to be awhile before I see you again, right?" She inclined her head watching him. "Yes, but don't worry. I'll send your Doctor and Rose to you as soon as I can. That is a promise."

This time Jack didn't ask. He just pulled her in, dropping her wrist to frame the side of her face with his hands. He was gentle, but very through as he snogged her. When he let her go she smiled stepping away. "Jack Harkness, you never change do you?" He laughed, "Would you really want me to?"

Pretending to consider for a moment she shook her head. "No, but do me a favor, try to have your clothes on the next time I see you." At that he grinned. "No promises beautiful. Be seeing you." At that he turned back to the Estate as the air rippled and she vanished.

It was time to finally straighten out the Doctor and Rose Tyler.


	10. Chapter 10 - Blocked

**WARNING!: Major character death. It takes place off scene but it is there. There is a solution in the offing. Nothing is impossible, it is just a matter of living with the consequences.**

**-0-**

It was like swimming against the tide. Something did not want to let her reach the Doctor and Rose, and she didn't know why. She had her suspicions, but what could possibly slow down, let alone block off a being that could convert itself to pure energy? What could manipulate the life paths of people? Even she could only nudge things along, not outright change things. Well that wasn't entirely true. She had caused a major change in Jack's path, but that was with him actively choosing, and her direct interference in his life. She couldn't see any direct interference with the Doctor and Rose, so that left indirect or actual manipulation of the path lines. But the only people that could do that were …

She suddenly stopped dead, horror filling her as a harsh realization hit. Diving off the pathways into normal space, she stopped on a small deserted planet so she could concentrate fully on the paths of this world. It also meant she needed to take the strongest of her forms to see the lines the most clearly. It was then, the fact she was now far from human, was most evident. She may be able to change her shape, but, there must be balance, always balance.

Starlight reflected on her metallic skin as she stretched the paths out in front of her for proper viewing. The light here was indirect, but it mattered not to these eyes. The pathways of the universe in all their colors shone brightly for her. Glowing Gallifreyan words that covered her body cast a soft light on the barren landscape. Lifting up a "hand" one talon-claw traced a certain line all the way back to the Time War. There, the interference was there. They had seen what the Doctor would do, and in an act of revenge stripped him of the ability to regenerate. The regeneration after the Time War would be his last. Because the Time War was Time Locked, she shouldn't change it. Not when changing it meant reopening the war, and ripping the universe apart.

Trembling she traced the path forward, to Satellite Five. There, they had done something very different. Instead of regeneration, the two who had already been close, just bonded their lives together. Their lives had become linked, and they were burning, together. That was why they had left Jack there, and she had missed it. She hadn't been ready to face their joined paths, so she had just concentrated on getting Jack in the right place. This was her fault. She couldn't undo this, without undoing Jack's path, which would cause more ripping in a fragile universe.

Remorse filled her as she traced their paths forward one last time. There, they knew they were dying, and with their last act, saved a world. They gave their last, to help others. She couldn't save them, but she could try to save their Tardis.

She dismissed the glowing path-lines and the air rippled around her. Now that she was only going to where they had, died, she had no difficulty finding and going to them. She slipped through the fold in space and time and arrived a short distance away.  
It was a primitive world by some standards; the locals had a custom of burning their dead on a funeral pyre. They were honoring their saviors with this rite, both together on the same pyre. The fire blazed brightly against the night sky. The locals had sung their funeral songs, and given a few offerings to be burn in the pyre with them. In respect, the fire was the only light in this village, all else was cast in darkness. So they in the distance, they could quite clearly see her coming.

Her form strode closer, shining like a glittering golden star in the night. She approached like a thing of legend. That was exactly what they whispered among themselves, the legends that were told on many a world, somehow woven into the fabric of this universe. The stories of the Golden Goddess, the Star Child, it was the story of the Big Bad Wolf. They spoke of a defender, a champion, of a wolf woman who only appeared in times of need.

When she reached the pyre a hush fell over the crowd. They dared not approach, but those that dared look at her closely swore later that golden tears slid down her face. She tipped her muzzle to the sky and sang her grief to the stars. The natives shivered, and some wove their songs with the wolf's howl that filled the air. This song, that rang strong, and reached far on this dark night.

Most of the listeners shared in her grief, for the strangers that gave so their world might live. Some listened in wonder, and for years tried to duplicate the song. One set of ears though, oh they heard the song and they smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, but one filled with darkness and madness. That smile listened to the song of grief, and laughed.

***-0-***

Torchwood 3 in Cardiff was normally a small location, with just enough staff to monitor the Rift activity. However right now it was a hot bed of activity, filled with extra agents and equipment. Something had gone seriously wrong with the Rift. Humans from various eras where popping up all over the place. Holding cells were filled and the staff had their hands full trying to cope.

The fact that the Director himself was there just underscored how serious the situation was getting. There were a lot of legends surrounding the Director. Some said he was the exact same man that had built the organization under Queen Victoria. But that was just a story, which would be impossible. Still no one argued that his knowledge was extensive.

He could charm just about anyone, including most alien species that ended up on Earth either via by accident or purpose. The Director had even forged a good working relationship with UNIT. Those two organizations could have been very hostile and territorial with one another. Yet somehow he had managed to keep them on friendly terms. He gave everyone a chance; it was up to you what choice you made. If you made the wrong choice, well what happened after that that was on you.

Regardless of how busy it was, the employees were still highly trained operatives. They never let their guard down, or the Director would be demanding an answer as to why. So when a large blue police box wheezed into existence in the middle of the Hub, it was noticed. Almost immediately it was surrounded by guards. They had weapons, but, none of them were drawn. Instead they were prepared, warily waiting for what would happen next. Before any of them could think to try the door, there was a shout. Rapid footsteps coming down the stairs revealed the dark hair and blue eyes of the Director.

Jack Harkness had been waiting for this day for a very long time. He wasn't sure why she had never fully explained what was going to happen to him. She had however promised she would send the Doctor and Rose to him as soon as she could. So maybe as soon as she could wasn't as soon as he had hoped, it didn't matter. The Tardis was here now and he could finally be reunited with his friends.

As he approached the Tardis, he realized something was very wrong. The lights were dim, and it was if waves of sadness were pouring off the box. No one else seemed to notice, which was odd, but he could feel it. He waved back the other agents and approached it himself. The door opened easily under his touch and he stepped inside the darkened console room.

There in the jump seat sat an exhausted looking Void Walker. It was more than just exhaustion that weighed her down. She looked so utterly defeated, almost broken. Slowly he approached her, his heart hammering in his chest. Whatever this was, it wasn't good. "Beautiful? What's wrong, what happened?"

She finally looked up at him, with dull eyes. It made his breath catch, the spark that normally was there was gone. She closed her eyes her hands balling up into fists. Her voice cracked as she answered him. "Jack, I failed. I tried, but I couldn't fix it. I… " Her voice trailed off unable to finish.

He was horribly afraid he knew what the answer was going to be, but he had to ask. Not that he wanted to, but he asked anyways in a hoarse tone. "Fix what?"

She unclenched her hands and her arms hung listlessly at her sides as she tried to answer him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save them. No matter what I did, I couldn't save them. Every, single, damn, thing, I tried, would have destroyed everything. " Jack inhales, and the only sound in the room is his ragged breathing.

Curling in on herself she sways a bit in the seat, and Jack finds himself moving forward, wrapping his arms around her. She stiffens and then her arms encircle him in a crushing hug. In the doorway one Gwen Cooper takes a look inside and then waves the rest of the operatives away. The pair in the console room are oblivious, grieving together. After a while she starts to talk, slowly, explaining in halting breaths what had happened. The fact that the Doctor should have regenerated after Satellite Five, but didn't. She spoke of their binding, their burning, and their final act to save a world.

Finally she picked up her head, some urgency strengthening her voice. "Jack, whatever is causing the disruption in the universe, wanted them dead so they couldn't fix it. It doesn't make any sense." Her voice starts to go up in a wail." All the pathways to a solution show the Doctor and Rose Tyler, all of them. They are getting harder for me to read, but they are still there!"

Trying to calm her, he rocked slightly rubbing her back even as he struggled to deal with his own heart break. "What could do that; make their lines fuzzy to you? Could their paths have been swapped with someone else?" She froze and whipped her head up to stare at him. "Oh, I'm so thick!"

Jumping off the seat and out of his arms she paced back and forth, thinking out loud. "You are right Jack, and I didn't see it because I was so focused on saving them. There is a solution and the lines are fuzzy because they are the lines of people very similar to them. Your line is woven into the solution as well."

She stopped and studied his face as he looked back at her. "You are going to fill in for Rose aren't you? I almost thought you were a future Rose, but you are just different enough that I knew you weren't. So what happens next?"

Flicking her gaze out the door, she then looked back to him as she spoke. "The Tardis is dying; I need to get her a new pilot fast. You are going to stay here and keep an eye on things. I know we have an actual enemy now, so they might stop trying to hide their efforts."

Rocking back on his heels Jack considered. "We have been getting strange readings from the Rift here in Cardiff. Someone could do a lot of damage manipulating the Rift." Eyes wide she looked up at Jack, "oh you're good, brilliant even. Get your people working on that, and I'll go fetch us someone that can help." Here she hesitated, "Jack, he's probably not going to look like your Doctor, but he will be a Doctor, just a parallel version of him."

Jack nodded slowly, it had been very long time since had seen his beloved friends. He had held hope in his heart, but with each year slipping by and no sign of them returning it became a bit dimmer. He realized that he might not be able to travel with them again. The time to grieve, and he would grieve, would be later. Now, was the time to make the most of what they did have. "Right, see you soon then Beautiful, we have work to do."

She watched him leave the Tardis, before moving up to the wardrobe room. There was something there she needed, and then she could go. Carefully going through the racks, she searched until she found it. It took her a moment to move after she found it. So many memories, so many possibilities, and now it was going to come down to asking a man with trust and commitment issues, for a leap of faith.

She gathered up the coat in her arms and turned to go. It was time for another trip across the void, one last trip to see a certain Doctor. Or should she say, a certain Doctor and his double.


	11. Chapter 11 - Explanations and Offers

**Void Walker's history is spelled out, and the purpose behind her visits to one particular Doctor. Offers are made, and hints to the future to come. **

**-0-**

The journey was unusually smooth; in fact she was almost pulled there, to land in the wardrobe room of that universe's Tardis. Looking down at herself she recognized the outfit with a half-smile. It was just what she expected, the dark hoodie, jeans and trainers. This time she also wore the coat, his coat, over the hoodie. It was a bit much being big on her but it helped obscure what was written across the hoodie.

She made her way out of the wardrobe and towards the console room. The landing she ended up on was just above the console room. She could see them, but they wouldn't see her unless they looked up, and they were rather distracted for now. This was perfect, she could watch without influencing anything, so watch she did.

The regeneration energy was bright upon the Doctor, and equally strong was Rose Tyler's dismay. She didn't want her doctor regenerating into a new body, and he didn't want to either. Luckily there was a solution at hand, literally. However there was a surprise in store for Void Walker. When he directed the extra energy into the hand, she sensed that something went along with it. That small spark she had given him in that dark time, so he wouldn't feel alone. It passed from him, into the receptacle that was going to generate the meta-crisis.

She placed her forearms on the railing; lacing her fingers together she rested her chin on them as she thought it through. The pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place. It had been necessary for her to visit him so many times, not just for this universe, but for the one she was saving. She wasn't just helping him, she was helping guide and create a new Doctor for another universe. It all had a purpose, it all had a reason.

Sturdy in her stance, she stayed still as the events unfolded below her. She watched Donna get locked inside the Tardis, then the formation of the meta-crisis. Her perch even gave her the limited ability to watch outside, to see Donna become Doctor Donna and save the universe. A smile played on her lips as she saw their triumph. It was slightly sad at the necessary deaths of the Daleks. Not for them, but for what it meant for the Doctors.

They were towing the Earth home and celebrating their triumph together before she started to move. Now it was time for her to be seen. To make her move before either Doctor had time to brood and possibly make a rather stupid decision. She started down a spiral staircase and started to clap. Surprised the crowd below fell silent, staring at her wide eyed. Only two recognized her, even though they could not yet see her face. Her voice held warmth and approval. "Oh very well done, I didn't need to do anything; you managed it all on your own. You should be very proud of yourselves."

"You!" The others turned to look at the Doctor and then back to her as Pinstripes took a step towards her. "What are you doing here, why are you here." A scowl covered his face as he advanced. "We just saved the universe, isn't that enough?"

The blue suited Doctor wasn't scowling. He was watching her intently, his expression was otherwise unreadable."

She shrugged slightly. "I'm not here for anything bad; in fact I'm here to solve a problem that actually exists in an entirely different universe." Her voice was light, without any challenge.

The Doctor's response was to pull Rose behind him in an obviously protective gesture. "You can't have her. I don't care what it is, you can't have her." That caused her to stop short on the stairs, just a few steps from the bottom. Her response though, entirely caught him off guard. She snorted a laugh. Bafflement covered his face at that.

She seemed endlessly amused and reached up to grip the side of the hood that obscured most of her face. "Oh Doctor, I don't need her. I never needed her. I intend to make sure you don't make a stupid masochistic decision about her, but not to take her away. You never asked my name, never asked to see my face.

"In fact, I'm selfish enough, to help bring about some happier outcomes, just because I want to. You see this isn't the third time you have seen me, it's the fourth." At that she pulls back her hood amused at the varying reactions of shock. Her features while a bit different are very clearly like Rose's, with the different ears, slightly feral look, and the threads of metallic gold in her hair. "You see I have no need to take Rose anywhere. It would be rather, superfluous." She continues talking, still rather amused. "I am the Void Walker, not an older version of your Rose, but a person that has come from very far away."

She smirked, and out came that tongue touched smile as she watched their reactions. Pinstripes was gaping, Rose looked caught between amusement and shock. Blue suit, well he had taken a half step towards her, with a small smile starting. The other's responses ranged, and Jack spoke up. "Now that brings up all sorts of ideas." She laughed, "No Jack, I'm not going to snog you or anything else, so just stop right there." The bit of levity caused some relaxation, but they were still confused.

Turning she focused on Donna. "Now, a bit of an explanation is in order, but after I fix Donna. Faster that is done, best possible result for the savior of the universes. " Donna frowned stepping towards her. "Fix what?" Regarding her gently she prompted the ginger. "Donna, there has never been a human meta-crisis before for good reason. The human brain is not equipped to handle the sheer power of a Time Lord's brain."

Lifting her eyebrows she waited to see if Donna could put the pieces together herself. Donna looked down her eyes flicking back and forth as she thought it over. Turning her horrified gaze back up at Void Walker she knew the answer. "It would cause a human brain to burn out, killing the human. "

There were noises of protest in the background as Void Walker nodded. "Can't something be done? I mean you keep going on how brilliant you are Doctor, can't you fix it?" Good old Jackie, never afraid to speak up.

Pinstripes answered first, his voice heavy and reluctant. "I can suppress it, take away her memories. She wouldn't remember, but she would be alive." Donna was horrified, "Don't even think about it Spaceboy! I don't want to forget me, I won't do it."

"But Donna.."

"Don't but Donna me, not going to happen!"

Blue suit interrupted before it could become more heated. "I think that she has another solution to offer, that is why she brought it up." He nodded to the Rose look-alike standing on the stairs. He still had that same small smile as he looked at her.

She gazed at him intently and then shifted her head to look down at Donna. "He's right, I do have an alternative. I'm actually a stronger telepath then the Doctor; I have to be to withstand what I am. I could take away the dangerous parts, but leave your memories intact." As Donna's face lights up, she cautions. "You won't be Doctor Donna, you will have a few more memories, but not access to all that knowledge or abilities."

Donna's face fell slightly at that, but then a look of determination that was familiar to many took its place. "Then do it, if I can't be Doctor Donna, I at least want to remember who I am." Void Walker smiled at her. "That, I can do."

Reaching her hands out, she paused looking at the overcoat whose sleeves were too long for her arms. She started to pull it off, careful to push down the sleeves of the black hoodie from where they had ridden up on her arms. As she does so, Blue Suit stepped up, reaching to take the coat from her. "That is for me, isn't it?"

She cocked her head at his presumption, but allows him to take it. "Perhaps, but don't put it on yet. You need to know what you are getting yourself into, before you accept what I have to offer." Pinstripes frowned, watching the two, but he doesn't make a move to interfere.

Freed of her burden, she turned to face Donna. Still a step up on the stairs, it was easy for her to reach out and place her fingertips on the temples of the other woman. Donna's eyes slid shut as Void Walker concentrated. A faint wisp of golden energy was drawn out, circling around Void Walker's hands and sinking into her skin. She closed her eyes as a faint golden shine peeked out from the edges of the hoodie and along the metallic strands in her hair.

Donna wobbled slightly, and immediately Void Walker opened her eyes, sliding her hands down to grip the ginger's shoulders. "Are you alright? What are you feeling?" Donna put a hand to her head. "Just a bit dizzy is all." Studying her Void Walker nodded. "No headache then?" Donna shook her head no. Stepping down she guided Donna towards the jump seat so she could sit down.

After she made sure Donna is settled, she turned towards Rose. "Now then, time for my next trick, and a bit of an explanation. Now normally I don't bother, but there is quite a bit going on right now so, rather than have to argue with you all," here her eyes rested purposefully on Pinstripes who just raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to give you the short version."

Pausing to decide where to start, she gave a quick shrug, and started on her story. "I belong to a universe that no long exists. I was the Rose Tyler of that universe, only in my universe, I fell into the Void." Pinstripes reached, and caught hold of his Rose's hand, pulling her close to him in reaction. "The only reason I survived, is because of Bad Wolf." Her gaze goes to Rose's, and both women give a slight smile. "It had started changing me, but not enough. My Doctor, the Tardis, and my best mate came for me. They tied their lives to mine, hoping to pull me out of the void. It didn't work out that way. Instead they chose to sacrifice themselves, so I might live. Through their sacrifice I essentially swallowed the heart of the Tardis, and for lack of a better word, evolved into an extremely strong version of Bad Wolf."

It was so quiet at this point in the Tardis you could practically hear each person breathing. The Doctor's eyes were wide. "But that's …." Pinstripes started, and then Blue Suit finished, "Impossible." That reaction made her laugh, while she kept her eyes on Rose's. "Nothing is impossible Doctors, there is only should, should not, and living with the consequences of your actions. You should know this by now."

Eyes on Rose, she started to slowly move towards her as she continued the story. Pinstripes kept his hand in Rose's, but didn't move between them. "Something like me wasn't meant to be, and it took time for me to fully grow into what I could do. I was out if it while it happened, and by the time I woke, my universe was in shreds, being absorbed into the void. I could have tried to go back and save my universe, but if I had done so, it would have possibly, probably, damaged or destroyed all universes that touch the void." Blue suit's breath catches, and he adds in a soft undertone, "Which would have been all of them." She gave a small nod, her eyes still on Rose, "Precisely."

By now she was right by the blonde, and she stopped, finishing her story. "The destruction still caused some damage across the universes, not all of them, but some. So, I worked out what I could do, and then traveled, tracking the ripples and doing what I could to correct them. Mostly, just a counter nudge is needed to set a path back in the right direction. I always give a choice, and I rarely need to visit a universe more than once, which brings us back to here, where I have visited you Doctors, four times now. I'll get into that more in a moment, but first, Rose."

Fearlessly, the other woman looked back at her, eyes steady. "This is about my trips through the void in search of the Doctor, and my Bad Wolf." A smile curves Void Walker's face as she answers Rose. "Smart girl, the human body not meant to traverse the Void unprotected. Once or twice, no big deal, but we both know you have been through it a lot more than once or twice, haven't you?"

Pinstripe's eyes widen and his voice is a soft question," Rose?"

She looked towards him, and then Blue Suit with a small smile. "Couldn't give up on finding you Doctor, the stars were going out. No way was I going to stop looking for you, and, I missed you." Whatever Pinstripes was going to say, died in his throat at her words. Instead he just pulled her into a tight hug.

When he let her go, they both looked at Void Walker, and Rose asked. "So Bad Wolf saved me?" She gave a small nod to Rose. "Yes, and changed you. Granted the change was already started, but it has probably started to accelerate. Really in all worlds that have a Rose Tyler and Bad Wolf, I try to make sure the changes are on track, and going smoothly. Partially I do this because if someone had been able to do that for me, my beloveds might not have died."

At that her hand goes to her right wrist, lightly rubbing over a marking in gold that peeked out from under the edge of her hoodie. Blue Suit's eyes fastened on the movement, but she didn't notice his look. A moment later she shifted reaching up towards Rose. "I'd like though to check quick to make sure you are okay. Is that alright?" There is a small smile as she asks, and Rose smiles back at her, "Yeah."

They both closed their eyes as she catches Rose's head in both hands. She spread her fingers, holding tight, her voice thoughtful. "Hmm, progressing nicely, already repairing any damage from the trips. Increased cellular regeneration and extreme slow down on cellular degradation."

"Which means what exactly?" Mickey demanded, but it was Martha that answered. "She'll heal faster, and age a lot slower." There is a bit of humor in Void Walker's voice, "Precisely."

Dropping her hands they both open their eyes regarding one another. "Your telepathic abilities are growing; you'll have to get the Doctor to teach you. You can die, but you are going to live for a very long time."

An inner prompt caused Void Walker to turn towards Jackie before she could start in. "It is not the Doctor's fault. Everything that has happened to Rose has happened by her choices. At any time she could have made a different choice, and she didn't. This is her life, her path. It might not be the one you would have chosen for her, but it is her choice. You can't blame him for that, however ….."

She turns and lightly smacks Pinstripes upside the head. "Oi! What was that for?!" The other people in the room snicker as she replies. "Oh don't be a baby; I didn't hit you that hard. That was for being a git. Now you know exactly why I said that. So stop being a prat, you deserve as much happiness as anyone, don't sabotage it." He scowled ruffling the back of his head then blushed slightly as Rose leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

She chuckled watching them. "There is an advantage with having so much experience with the various arch types of individuals. I have a pretty good idea what people are doing, and are likely to do. Not always, but most of the time I'm right."

"Now then," she turns to face Blue Suit, who has taken the opportunity to move towards her. "My turn right?" Her expression goes serious, "Yes, your turn. "

All eyes are on them as they stared at each other; she is studying his face, looking for something. Whatever she saw it must be enough, as she took a deep breath and started. "You are the reason I am here, you have been the reason I have been coming here all along, though I didn't know it at the time. There is a universe in danger of being ripped apart. Their Doctor is gone, and getting him back would only cause more damage. Yet, everything I read says the Doctor is needed if that universe is to be saved. I don't know why, I just know it is necessary. If you will allow me, I will give you the full story. Sometimes words are not enough.

She gestured towards his head with one hand, indicating wanting to tell him telepathically. When he nodded she reached, gently spreading her fingertips across his temple. Images, thoughts and feelings speed from her to him. She showed him everything she had experienced so far in that universe, her fears, her concerns, her worries. He is shown the paths of life as she saw them, and the grave danger they are in.

Almost instinctively he reached up and brushed his fingertips over her temple. They both gasp as suddenly the information exchange goes even deeper. She jerked back, breaking the connection, just as a ripple of light traced across her body starting from her right hand. It died down as she stared at him wide eyed. "Well that was unexpected."

She is somewhat reassured by the fact he seemed as unsettled as she is, even if he tried to hide it. Clearing his throat he looks down at the coat he still holds. "So, I just need to put this on?" Void Walker placed a hand on the coat, stopping him from putting it on right away. "Wearing it on means you are willing to help. It means you are willing to bind to that universe, and take on its problems as your own. I can make no promises as to what will happen. We all may die, we all might live. I honestly don't know."

The wide maniacal grin flashed across his face. "Wellllll, a challenge, I do love a good challenge. Plus I'm brilliant, I'm sure I can come up with a solution. " There was a snort of laughter behind them and someone made a comment about his ego, but the pair was locked in careful evaluation of each other and ignored it. She took her hand off the coat, and he deliberately shrugged it on. A smile twitched on her lips at his action.

He gave her a cheeky smile back. "Now then, shall we go?"

Her eyebrows went up, and she deliberately looked at the rest of the people in the room. "After you say goodbye, even if we succeed, you will not be coming back here." He's quick to correct her. "When we succeed, after all you do have me on the job now." Then his expression went carefully blank. "They don't need me to say goodbye. They have him after all, they don't need me."

There is a small noise of protest from the group, and she holds a hand up, her expression stern. "This isn't for them, it is for you. Yes, you are both the same man, same memories. But you need to say goodbye to them, trust me on this. There are parallels of them, but it isn't the same. They are a bit different and they haven't had the same experiences. Say goodbye to them, say goodbye to her. Trust the multi-universe traveler here. Sometimes you have to say goodbye before you can say hello. End one thing, so you can start another. "

Gently she pushed him towards them, and he slowly stepped off. She watched with a small smile as he said his goodbyes. When he took Rose to the side, Pinstripes walked over to her, tugging on his ear. "So this is goodbye then, you won't be coming back."

She turned to look at him, her expression serene. "I won't be coming back." Releasing his ear he smiled slightly. "You still owe me a banana, but I guess I'll let you make it up to the other me. Thank you by the way." His voice was quiet, "You did help me, and you always gave me hope." She smiled, and they find themselves in a tight hug.

When he released her, she found Jackie Tyler at her elbow studying her. "Well, you are still a Rose, so, be careful. Look after that idiot; if they really are the same man, you are going to have your hands full." There was an indignant "Oi!" From Pinstripes, while both women laughed. Jackie suddenly seizes her in a big hug. Void Walker hesitated, and then hugged Jackie back hard. They hold there for a moment. Her voice is small as she thanked Jackie.

Finally they let go and Blue Suit is at her side. "Ready now, thank you." His voice was quiet, but his expression was calm. Not the mask, but actual calm, and a bit of peace. With a nod she cautioned. "This is going to hurt." He shrugged and grinned, reaching out a hand wiggling his fingers. She took them with a smile. His smile was wide, and his eyes were bright with excitement as he stated, "Allons y!"

Tipping her head back in a laugh, she started to glow bright. The others in the console room shade their eyes as she becomes a creature of pure light, moving forward to wrap around him. There is a flash, and there is a golden light shaped like a wolf with a storm cloud rolling around inside it. She tipped her head back giving a long howl, then leapt, and vanished into a ripple of air.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hello

**An entrance is made, and new connections forged**

**-0-**

Jack had just finished issuing new instructions on monitoring the Rift when he heard it. A long drawn out wolf's howl that actually seemed to be getting louder, and coming from the Tardis. Breaking into a sprint, he headed back in the direction of the blue box. He was gratified to see his guards were alert and paying attention, but did not have their weapons drawn. No need to be hostile, unless hostile is clearly called for.

Sliding open the Tardis door, he saw a glowing column of energy near the console. It split in two, one of them looking much like a storm cloud, complete with lightning. It started to consolidate first, the other column hovering near it. From the storms came a tall lanky body in of all things blue suit, red trainers, and the overcoat that Void Walker had taken with her. Odd fashion sense had be the Doctor. The second column slid back as the Doctor started to move.

The sight of the Doctor jumping around and testing the fact that yes, he had two legs, two arms, and basically he was intact, was a bit of an amusement. This definitely was not his surly sarcastic Doctor. Jack just couldn't imagine him doing anything like this. Then he was startled by the whoop of glee coming from this new Doctor, "Two hearts! I don't know how she managed it, but she formed me here with two hearts! Fully Time Lord now, me. Wait, wait, still a bit of Donna in here, well isn't that just wizard. Ha!"

Jack frowned as he stepped further into the Tardis, the second column hadn't coalesced yet, and he wasn't sure if that was good or not, "Hey, Doc? You are the new Doctor right? Is she still supposed to be like that?" He pointed towards the glowing light.

The thin man whirled towards him, and then towards the column of light. "Blimey, not sure, but she did say something about needing me to link to the Tardis, best be about that. You are an alternate Jack ity Jack here, brilliant. Oh, not going to say that again, nope. Just Jack is fine. Though think of it, you are not the alternate, this is your universe. Though mine too now I suppose. That must make me, the new new new new Doctor. Try saying that five times fast. "

He whirled around the console as he spoke, hands stroking over the surfaces and up to the time rotor. His outpouring of words changing into a musical language being softly spoken, and that wasn't translated.

There was a faint whisper of a thought just across the surface of Jack's mind. "Sorry didn't think to warn you. "He's a bit rude, not ginger, got a bit of a gob on him, and rather like a magpie distracted by new and shiny things."

He was surprised at the contact, but Jack tried to project a thought back. "I figured some of that out, so this is normal for him then?"

The whisper came back, "Mostly. Part of it is he's still in his regeneration cycle, so to speak. He'll calm down a little, eventually. Don't worry about me, just waiting for him to link with the Tardis, and then I can take my form."

For the Doctor it was a rush of sensations. She hadn't lied when she said it would hurt the conversion from solid to energy burned and the reformation was even worse. When he realized she had given him his Time Lord y ness back, (oi, he had to stop making up words even in his head now) it explained the greater pain. He was thrilled, even while discovering there were still human touches of Donna within him. His senses and abilities were intact, and that was what was important.

When Jack, this new Jack in this new universe spoke, he was reminded one of the reasons he was here. He couldn't stop his gob, but he could redirect himself. Jack became forgotten as he started to talk to the Tardis instead. Telling her what a wonderful clever girl she was, that he was here now and would stay with her. The sense of welcome and relief from the ship poured over him. Eventually his spoken words vanished entirely as he communed with the ship.

There was an almost palatable sense of relief coming from Void Walker when the Doctor was caught up in his communion with the Tardis. Slowly she started to take her physical form, but it was different, much different process than before. In front of Jack's eyes, he saw her first take the form of which was basically a golden metallic wolf, on two legs instead of four. Glowing Gallifreyan script was written all over her form. There was a small sound that he heard not with his ears, but somehow inside himself. Then she shifted from that, to a metallic gold version of herself, and then finally down to her default. It was that long coat, the black t-shirt, trousers and leather boots, the same yet something he couldn't quite put his finger on was different. This brown haired Doctor had turned towards her during the transformation, a little wide eyed.

She stood there for a moment and then her knees started to buckle. Both men lunged forward to try and catch her. Frantically she waved them off, scooting backwards on her bum until she hit one of the coral struts. Her eyes were shining like liquid gold, and from the edges of her clothing there were patches of shining light. "No, no touch, please, don't touch me yet." They hovered as she sucked in great breaths of air.

Finally the gold light faded away. Blinking she looked up at them. "I think, after two centuries, I finally need a bit of a lie down." With that her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed.

The Doctor was faster and scooped her up. "Med bay, now."

Jack followed him as the Doctor took fast confident strides easily carrying Void Walker. When he gently put her on one of the beds, Jack's familiarity with this med bay led him to immediately going to the drawers and pulling out some tools the Doctor would need. Some things you just didn't forget, even after so long.

The Doctor looked up shooting him an unreadable look even as he gave a nod of thanks. Carefully he took readings, and attached some monitors to the bed. Reading over the results he stuck a hand in his hair racking it back. "So what's the verdict, Doc?"

The other man absentmindedly replied, "Don't call me that, Jack." Then he focused, looking up with a small smile. "Some things don't change, do they?"

They shared a small smile, and then went back to concentrating on the patient. "Well, she seems fine, but it is hard to tell. Her physiology seems to be a cross between human and Gallifreyan with a few extras tossed in. The Tardis seems to think she just needs a bit of a kip and she'll be okay. I can't say for sure how long that will be though."

Jack listened and gave a slow nod. "Alright, my team is investigating, won't have anything new for a while. How about you and I talk for a bit over what's going on while we look out for her." He stuck out his hand towards the Doctor. "Captain Jack Harkness." He paused, looking over at the Doctor. "Most definitely at your service."

The Doctor grinned, taking his hand and shaking it. "The Doctor, and don't start. From that I would say you are a lot like the Jack I knew. "

At this the blue eyed Captain grinned. "You are a bit different from my madman with a blue box."

"Oh Jack, I'm definitely a madman with a blue box now." The Doctor looked down at the unconscious Void Walker. "It is all thanks to her."


	13. Chapter 13 - Revelations

**Discussions, and a potential enemy is found**

**-0-**

While she slept, the two men talked, taking time to get to know one another. Oh you could say they already knew each other, but there are subtle differences there. They have stories with different endings, especially true with how off balance this universe had become. This Jack had never known the Doctor in his current form. He has had a hand in Torchwood from its inception. This Doctor had a bit more touch of humanity about him. The bits of Donna would make him into a slightly different man.

The Doctor was fidgety for the first few hours, but then something happened and he calmed. What exactly caused it is hard to say. Perhaps the rush of the regeneration finally wore off. Another reason might be due to the fact; he has a hand to hold. Shortly into their vigil, he chose his own seat at her right side, and he placed one hand in hers. He used his free one to fiddle, gesture, and otherwise express excess enthusiasm. But he kept that one hand in hers, and eventually calmed.

They watched over her, this strange golden woman who has brought them together. There was no way of telling what will come from this, but it was a peaceful time. At one point they stopped talking, when they realized that a couple of tears had trickled down from the corner of her eyes. However they don't try to wake her when they see the slight smile on her face. Instead, Jack just took her left hand, and they sat, in quiet thought. Finally after ten hours of sleep, her eyes opened and she started to sit up. Blinking rapidly, she used a released hand to rub her face.

"Welcome back beautiful, pleasant dreams I hope. Well if they were of me they would have to be." Jack's flirtatious greeting made her smile.

"Sorry to disappoint, I don't really remember much of what I dreamed. How long was I out?" She turned towards the Doctor as she asked the question.

"Ten hours, four minutes and 23 seconds, give or take a few seconds. How do you feel?" The Doctor checked a few readings on the monitors he had there.

"Down to the second, were you worried? I feel good. You know I think I'm actually hungry." She seemed a bit surprised by that fact.

"You know so am I, forgot to eat while we were in here." Jack's grin went a bit lopsided as he realized that fact.

Brows knit she looked back and forth between them. "Did you stay here this whole time? You didn't have to do that."

Before she can start scolding them more, the Doctor broke in. "Well we wanted to be here, plus it gave Jack and I time to catch up. Besides you are awake now, and we can go get some nibbles."

She gave him a look, and then scooted herself off the bed. "Alright, I just want to check something first."

She cupped her hands together, and then pulled them apart. Lifting them up as she did so to draw out the paths of life. They came into sight, a beautiful web of lines. Some spots still knotted, but much better than her first look at them had been. She had a small smile on her face. Although both men had seen something like it before, they were still a bit amazed by the view. When the lines started to become blurry, with a sigh, she dismissed them.

They exchanged a look and then turned their gaze towards her, questions clearly on their faces. "Why did it get indistinct?" The Doctor was the first to ask.

Looking over at them she shifted to head towards the door out of the med lab. "Because I am becoming part of what makes up the solution. I have started taking up the pathway of Rose Tyler in this universe. The closer I am to things, the less can be seen. If I was further way, I would have more clarity."

They followed behind her as she explained, heading towards the galley. She easily found it, and they slipped inside, moving around each other to make up a meal. Void Walker started up the tea, and then lightly rapped the Doctor's knuckles with a spoon when he tried to use his fingers in the jam jar. Jack chuckled, pulled food out of the refrigerator, and set it on the table as the Doctor got out dishes. They were all hungry, so were looking for quick and easy food. Yet how they moved was as a cohesive unit, as if they all knew the steps to the dance.

When they settled at the table, the topic started back up. "Not unlike when I have looked at timelines, my own I can't really see, or anyone's close to mine. "

She gave the Doctor a quick smile. "They are virtually the same. I just see them a bit different."

Jack waved a fork at them as he talked, before stabbing it in his food. "So in plain speaking, that means as we get closer to this event, neither one of you are going to be able to see what's going to happen?"

The Doctor nodded before grabbing a banana. "Correct-o-mundo, oh, never let me say that again." That got a soft chuckle from the other two.

"Jack?" Void Walker looked over to him. "I was meaning to ask, is there a collection, or some way for me to see these legends of the Big Bad Wolf? All things considered, they might be important. More and more I have wondered if I'm being woven into this universe."

"I actually thought you might want that, and I had a collection put together for you. I had some of my people analyze the stories for commonalities in case that would help. What do you mean by woven, are you becoming a part of this universe?" He spoke the last words slowly, considering over the ramifications.

Void Walker gave a soft hum as she thought. "In essence, yes. It is one of the reasons I rarely visit a universe more than once, why I keep my interactions to a minimum. I don't belong there."

Taking his dirty dishes to the sink the Doctor looked back at her. "If I understand correctly, you have been doing a lot here, so perhaps you are supposed to belong in this universe?" His tone was conversational, curiosity evident.

"It is certainly possible, I really won't know that for certain until after we fix things here." She set her silverware down, done with food for the moment. A sudden smile flickered on her face, remembering a point in one of the many path lines she had come across.

"Stuck with you two, that's not so bad."

The Doctor straightened up at that turning around. He knew that moment, even if Jack didn't.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him. "Yes."

Finished up with their meal, they made their way out of the Tardis into the Hub. Jack drew attention right away, his team came up to him with reports. He brought the other two into the conversation. It appeared the Rift activity was spiking, not dangerously so yet, but it was building.

Quickly, he assembled the team in the conference room to hash out everything. Jack also had someone bring the report for Void Walker, so she could skim through it. The Doctor immediately immersed himself in the information. Everyone is startled when Void Walker started swearing in multiple languages, tossing the report down.

They stared at her as she threw her hands up, path ways swirling into sight above her. She continued to curse as she waved her hands, and the lights moved. Finally the display stopped and she stared at it, her hands clenched tight. There was some more swearing and she dismissed the display with a harsh wave before sitting down heavily in her chair.

The two men moved to her side both concerned. The Doctor spoke first. "Rose what is it, what's wrong?"

Startled she blinked at that. "No one has called me that in a very long time."

He just shrugged. "It is still your name. What is it?"

She stared at him, and then slowly answered. "I think I might know what we are up against. Doctor, could someone somehow use the Rift to create a new Temporal Schism?"

He looked at her and then shot around the table to check some of the monitors. Mumbling under his breath about various calculations and stress he finally stopped and looked up, even paler than usual. "Yes, I think they could."

Jack looked back and forth between the two. "One of you two mind telling me what's going on?"

She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. "I think I found our enemy, and he's very dangerous." Her voice was soft. "His name popped up all through the report you gave me. Jack, put a trace out for one Harold Saxon. Anyone going after him should have top level physic training. He's to be considered extremely dangerous, and he can sway people's minds."

She looked over to the Doctor and lapsed into Gallifreyan. "Theta, I think we are facing Koschei, and possibly Rassilon. "

Frustrated Jack called out to them. "In a language we can understand please."

Void Walker's eyes turned to him, and there are gasps across the table as they see that her eyes shimmered with a golden light. "Harold Saxon was an alias used elsewhere by a sociopath Time Lord, who would enjoy ripping the universe apart."


	14. Chapter 14 - Sealing the Rift

**Where they do everything right, just to play right into someone's hands.**

** -0-**

When the Bad Wolf summons the universe shakes  
The cry will herald the rebirth of the forgotten race  
Time will shred and twist and dance in a new form  
Worlds and stars will clash and be reborn

Walker of Worlds she'll be the destruction of all  
But not if the three can hear her call  
The Time Touched, the Time Itself, and Time's Beloved  
Reality's hope for keeping the stars above

Those once noble twisted time for their use alone  
But they have forgotten how the starlit path was shone  
The three can call her back to what she should be  
Their hearts bound together as all can see

Weave the binding of the Bad Wolf's cry  
Mend the broken battered bleeding sky  
Bound by love home at last she'll find her place  
The Big Bad Wolf protector of every single race

Listen now to the star child's song  
Soon the danger will be ever gone  
Protector and protected rest at last in your new home  
Know that you will never again be all alone

~A Prophecy of the Big Bad Wolf~

**~~~~~-0-~~~~~**

The Doctor's face had gone completely mask like as he listened to the Void Walker. The Master was a combination of his worst and best of nightmares and memories. This single person, who had done so much to help and harm him, it made his stomach turn. Hearing that person being named as their opponent shook him. Even now part of him craved to reach out and help him, but not at the cost of everything else.

If The Master was alive in this universe, then chaos would follow. If he was trying to bring back the Time Lords, well they would destroy everything. That was after all what the ending of the Time War prevented, destruction to the universe. The fact was his own people put their survival and ascension as a race, above every other living thing. That could not be permitted, it was wrong.

He barely noticed Void Walker and Jack coming to his side; he was so lost in his own thoughts. Funny how he had been an outcast of his people, then called upon to save them, and then called upon to save the universe from them. In this universe, he wasn't sure what happened but it could not have been good.

When it did register that they were there, he locked gazes with Void Walker. He was asking without words, how she was sure it was him. She had brought the report over with her and placed it on the table.

"Throughout these stories, they speak of a prophet that passed from place to place telling the Wolf's story. Though some accounts also refer to him as a madman. Most accord his voice as compelling, and being very sure his words are true. The names that pop up, well Harold Saxon were the most common. Other familiar names were Professor Yana, and the Master, listed in the stories. It disturbed me to think he was spreading these tales. If he was weaving me into the paths of this universe, he has to had a reason for it." Her lips thinned as she finished, uncomfortable with that thought.

This Jack, having never faced the Master was uncertain of any ill intent. "I hate to play the devil's advocate, but is it possible that there is a benign reason behind all this?"

Void Walker looked back at him evenly. "I considered that, but if it was benign, he would be here helping."

The Doctor had been remaining silent, while he worked on putting the pieces together. "Right, so he's drawn you in, but we don't know why. Obviously he's got some sort of reason, but why and how would he know of you. So either he saw you in the schism or someone else did. Without more information, perhaps focusing on preventing him from using the Rift is our best course of action."

Folding his hands together, he considered the available information. "If he's trying to use the rift, then we need to find a way to block his access. With a bit of jiggery pokery I can fix the stabilizers to seal it more completely. The only thing is we don't have the kind of raw power needed to make a complete seal."

"Yes we do." Both men looked over at her with surprise.

"We have me; I have enough energy to do that. I'll be a bit tired afterwards but it won't take me too long to bounce back. The only thing is, if he's after me, using my energy directly in the seal might be a bad idea."

"Well is there a way to convert your energy as it goes through the stabilizers?" Both of them turn to look at Jack as he offers his suggestion. The Doctor's manic grin flashes.

"Brilliant, I can do exactly that when I set up the stabilizers. Lend me a couple of your people and I'll have it done in no time."

He reached into the pocket of his blue jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Void Walker gave him an amused glance. "Had time to build one already?"

"Nawww, nicked it from the other Tardis."

That earned him a giggle, and yes, the tongued touched smile. Both men grinned at seeing it, hearing her. It was almost like years of weight had started sliding off her. She'd lost none of the power, the skill or the experience, but the spark that was Rose was shining even brighter. Void Walker had always been Rose underneath; she had always had the compassion, the determination, and the desire to help. However the spark of fun, that was coming back despite the seriousness of the situation, and she liked it. What tomorrow might bring, she wasn't sure, so she'd hold on to the joy she could have today.

It took a lot less time than Jack thought, and the stabilizers were ready. Leaning back against the wall he watched the Doctor work with his people. Void Walker came up next to him and leaned on the wall as well. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"He is so different and yet the same. If that is confusing for me, how many of them have you seen?"

She didn't need to know who he was referring to. They both were centered on the same person after all. He was a magnetizing force, without any effort on his part. That was part of the Doctor she had seen in virtually every universe he had been in.

"He's only in a small percentage of the universes out there. The Time Lords didn't like to share, so in the universes closest to them they destroyed their counterparts where they could." Mulling over her thoughts something occurred to her. "Actually that habit could be why they might know about me. I have been through all time and space, so many of my visits in places were prior to the Time War. Still doesn't answer why."

They fall silent again, until she finally offered up another explanation. "The Doctor, at his core, represents the same things in most universes. He can change his face, his personality quirks, but not the essence of who he is. It can be buried, but never truly over-written. Sometimes it just needed to be woken up. So no matter what face he wears, if he is sarcastic or hyper, he is still the same man."

"So, you say sometimes it needed to be woken up? The Doctor can go bad?" Jack' gaze settled on her, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes, he most certainly can." Her gaze stayed on the man bouncing around the hub.

"What keeps him from going bad then?"

Now she turned to look at him. "I thought the answer was obvious, we do Jack, we do."

He watched her as she pushed off the wall and moved to the Doctor's side. When she got there, he shot her a wide grin, going into some techno babble about the set up. She gave him an affectionate shoulder bump and Jack smiled. Moving away from the wall he sauntered over to join them both. He put his arms around them with a grin. "So, we good to go, or do I need to bring in more bananas to make it work."

"Jack never underestimate the power of the banana. You can solve all sorts of problems with them. Really great for parties don't you forget. But in this case it won't be needed except for a snack. We are all set here. Just need our Rose here to power the thing up. If you can watch the screen there, I can make any adjustments over here."

Void Walker gave a small pause when he called her Rose again. A thought occurred to her. "Jack, before I forget, can you make sure the proper people here are notified about what happened to Rose Tyler and her Doctor?"

Folding his arms across his chest Jack bowed his head for a moment. "Already took care of that, but thanks for thinking of it." He looked up and for a moment she saw the trace of soft grief in his eyes.

If there was one thing she had learned, alternatives never truly replace the people you love. It was more like a second chance to get to know someone. That person happened to be a great deal like them, but it was never fair to you, or to them, to treat them as the exact same person.

The next moment though the look had vanished and Jack was rubbing his hands together. "So, everything is clear, let's go for it." He flashed his grin at them both.

Void Walker nodded, taking a step back to get some space. She was a little uneasy showing her full strength, but it was needed to safely seal the rift. The uneasiness came from the fact that someone there would be able to translate the symbols that had been placed on her skin oh so long ago. Couldn't be helped, this was necessary.

"In case I forgot to say before. I have a small amount of shape shifting ability. What you see here, is more or less my default, where most of my energy is safely locked away. For this, you are going to see me at full strength. How I looked when the Big Bad Wolf fully evolved. So, no matter what you see, it is still me. In this case, still the same woman."

She shot a smile at the Doctor before closing her eyes to start the transformation. Void Walker knew he would get it. The smile on his face told her that before her eyes shut.

Inside she reached for the power, and the power answered, flowing up over her. First her form was overlapped with the liquid golden metallic color. It flowed around her and her clothing rippled as if pushed by the wind. Then she grew taller, her hands and feet became more talon like as her "clothes" melted into her body. Finally her form shifted completely, into a wolf on two legs. Softly glowing Gallifreyan script trailed up around one arm and down the other. It circled around her torso, and she opened her eyes. They too, glowed a golden color.

If her form for walking the void was one of energy, this form was utterly Bad Wolf. It was the perfect merging of physical body, and the energies of the Time Vortex within her. It lacked some of the pure power of the Vortex, but in return it would not kill her, nor kill any that tried to help her. In order to harness the power, there must be some limits.

Void Walker could hear the Doctor's swift intake of breath, and knew he must be reading what was written on her. There were so many things she could tell him, but it needed to wait until later. So she simply let her voice whisper across the front of his mind. ~Later Theta, I will talk more of what you see later. It was a sacrifice, and a half fulfilled pledge that kept me alive. What you do is your choice, not to be forced. ~

With that she turned her regard to the machine. Her voice had become tonal and echoed through the room. "I am ready."

Unsurprisingly, many of the agents gaped at this transformation. After a few moments though, training kicked in. Some flushed but they returned back to their tasks. Jack and the Doctor moved to either side of her as she placed her hands on the machine. Power started to pulse from her and into the machine.

The Doctor and Jack moved as one, making adjustments and calling out readings back and forth. Energy swirled through the room, and even the least sensitive could feel the pulse of it. Yet as a team, they worked flawlessly. The Void Walker never pushed too much power at once, and the two men adapted to create a complete seal on the rift so it couldn't be tampered with.

Finally it stopped, and the three could feel it as something settled in place. Void Walker took a few steps back, the golden edge to her dulling as she swiftly shifted back to her default form. She seemed more than a bit tired and disoriented, but she waved the two men off. "Just need a moment, little sensitive." She started muttering about pathways realigning and energy flows to herself as she moved back to lean against the wall.

The two men hugged and there was excited chatter in the room as folks realized they had succeeded. The happy sounds of celebration though were shattered by a sarcastic laugh of triumph. The Doctor twirled in the direction it came from, horror written on his face. There was a familiar man with dark brown hair and the light of madness in his eyes. He had his arm around the now unconscious Void Walker holding her up. "Congratulations, you just gave me exactly what I wanted."

"Let her go!" The Doctor took a step towards Harold Saxon, the Oncoming Storm settled on his features.

"Not a chance, now say goodbye to your girlfriend." With that, the Time Lord known as the Master vanished, taking Void Walker with him.


	15. Chapter 15 - Making Plans

**Here we find out what the Master's plan is, and how they are going to counter it. **

**Mea culpa on not updating this sooner, good news is, I have the ending all done for you and uploading it all now.**

It was dark where Void Walker was. Dark and oppressive, like she was being weighed down by heavy comforters with weights on them. It didn't hurt, but she felt pressed down, unable to move. She struggled up against them, but they covered her completely. There seemed to be no edge, just the soft weight pressing her deep into darkness.

Koschei smiled, looking down at his captive. She was most vulnerable in this stage, the physical, then any other time. Safely bound to the table and unconscious, he reached a hand to stroke over her hair. The golden metallic strands that weaved with her other hair were a bit unusual, but not unpleasant. However she must not have liked his touch because even unconscious she shuddered. He could deal with that, oh he could use that.

Those fools didn't really understand her potential power, but he did. He had seen the Gallifreyan words wrought into her skin, and then he knew how he could use them. Those promises and vows were incomplete; she would instinctively need to finish them. However she couldn't and knew that. All he really needed to do was make her forget.

Then he would be rewarded, and then the council would bow to him. Wasn't he the one that had seen her enter a universe and then exit it? Wasn't he the one that managed to hide away before the Time War was temporally locked by that fool? Wasn't he the one that was going to use this creature to break it, and bring the Time Lords back? Oh yes, they would be bowing to him. He gave a little giggle at the thought.

Normally she would have no problem fighting him off, but he had ruthlessly set up the situation to make her vulnerable. He had planted stories and fables about her to weave her in to this universe and make her a part of it. The whole thing with the rift was just so she would exhaust herself. Now it was easier to keep her unconscious, and while she was so, she was much more vulnerable to what he could do.

Oh he was far cleverer than the Doctor was. He had fouled up the time lines and done everything he could to draw the Void Walker this universe. He had even taken out his rival and the lesser form of this evolved creature in front of him. She had an odd kind of beauty, all golden with the vortex sparkling within her.

He could feel the pulse, the heartbeats of his people, calling to him. It was the call of the four drumbeats, eternally sounding in his head. Koschei knew Rallison had put them there, but he didn't care. They thought they were going to use him. Rather naïve of them he thought.

Instead, as long as he controlled her, he controlled everything and everyone. He placed his hands on her head, further burying her into the darkness. Soon now, soon she would start calling. Then they would all be calling him Master.

Back in the hub they scrambled, frantic shouts as the Doctor swore. He sent a frantic query to the Tardis to see if Koschei could be tracked, but, the response back he got was negative. At least he was close enough to the Tardis that he could talk to her. Jack paced as his people reported back the same thing. There was no way to tell where he had gone with her.

Jack moved over to the Doctor, who was muttering to himself. "Doc, I know there are a lot of things that make her special, but what could he be using her for. He apparently made the rift unstable, just to get at her. What could he get with her, that he couldn't with the Rift?"

The Doctor had already been running his hands in his hair making it stick up at all angles. Jack's question just made his frustration worse. "I don't know there isn't a lot he can do without her actively working with him."

"Is there anything that you can think of? Because I don't have any ideas and I don't know anything about him."

Throwing a hand up in frustration he shook his head. "I don't know him here, and it is not like he left some sort of plan written out for me. Wait; written out, oh I'm so thick."

Moving to the table he grabbed a piece of paper, and swiftly started writing out the Gallifreyan symbols. Soon he had the page covered. He studied them for a moment and then threw down the pencil. "That's it, written out on her skin. "

Jack glanced at the page and then over to the Doctor. "That's great Doc, but what does it mean? I asked her before but she wouldn't translate any of the ones I saw on her for me. She always changed the subject.

The Doctor sank into a seat and moved the paper so Jack could see it. Using the pencil as a pointer, he pointed to the sections as he talked. "See this is a Gallifreyan's name, this is a human's name, and that is a symbol for the Tardis. The rest is a kind of pledge, but one that wasn't completed. Did she ever tell you how she got the way she is now?"

Jack shook his head no, watching the Doctor's animated face as he explained. "She was lost into the void, and they tried to get her back. It must have been some really rather extreme circumstances, because that could punch holes, very bad ones. "

"Anyways, based on what she told me, and what I see here, I'm thinking they linked her lives to hers to try and save her. Her Doctor, her best friend, and their Tardis, were working together and essentially trading their lives so she would live. They must have all loved each other very much."

"Okay, I can see that, but how can he use that?" Jack's voice held his puzzlement as he followed along.

"They are incomplete, they couldn't have been completed without her consent, and she must have been unable to give consent at the time. They put a claim on her, but it is up to her to claim them as well and complete the bond. IF she had rejected it, the markings would be gone. If it was me, I would have kept them, even if I couldn't complete it, just to have something of them."

Jack nodded, his own thoughts going to his experience on Satellite Five. "With you so far, that does sound like her."

"Now, when she woke she would have instinctively tried to call for them, to complete or reject the binding. Not a problem if she was in the void, or her own universe. But here, because of the amount of power she has, she could literally rip apart the universe looking for them. Since one of the names is a Gallifreyan's and another is a Tardis, she has enough power to break the Time Lock looking for them." He went rather pale at the thought.

Jack blanched; he had heard stories about the Time War and the destruction it wreaked. That was a very bad thing. This also though started to jog his memory. He hadn't just collected stories on The Big Bad Wolf, he had studied them himself, looking for something. There was one, that wasn't by that Harold Saxon, which just might have an answer for them. "Hang on Doc, I think I have something that might fit."

Grabbing the collection Void Walker had been studying, he rapidly flipped through it. Finding the right one he opened it up, and set it in front of the Doctor. Quickly he read it through. "Oh, oh yes, that's it exactly. But noooooo, it can't be that simple can it?"

"Can what be that simple, spit it out Doctor." Emphatically Jack gestured at the paper waiting for an answer.

The Doctor ruffled the hair on the back of his head, the tip of his ears turning red. That distracted Jack for a moment; he wasn't sure what exactly was causing the Doctor to blush. Quickly the Doctor pointed to the beginning of the poem. "Welllll this first stanza here, it is a wonderful word stanza by the way. It reminds me of stargazing, ooo good combination there, stanza stargazing, need to remember that one. Anyways if you look at the first stanza, it supports destroy the Time Lock theory. The forgotten race could be the Time Lords."

When the Bad Wolf summons the universe shakes  
The cry will herald the rebirth of the forgotten race  
Time will shred and twist and dance in a new form  
Worlds and stars will clash and be reborn

He waved emphatically at that and then the stanzas after it. "Lots of destruction, not a good thing at all, but then it suggests a solution, a way to prevent it. It's suggesting if the three named here bind themselves to her that will stop the processes. Even start fixing things."

Walker of Worlds she'll be the destruction of all  
But not if the three can hear her call  
The Time Touched, the Time Itself, and Time's Beloved  
Reality's hope for keeping the stars above

Those once noble twisted time for their use alone  
But they have forgotten how the starlit path shone  
The three can call her back to what she should be  
Their hearts bound together as all can see

He hurries on, the back of his neck red now. "And the last bit talks about it all resolving into a kind of happy ending. Everything's fixed, she's got a home, and people that will stay with her."

Weave the binding of the Bad Wolf's cry  
Mend the broken battered bleeding sky  
Bound by love home at last she'll find her place  
The Big Bad Wolf protector of every single race

Listen now to the star child's song  
Soon the danger will be ever gone  
Protector and protected rest at last in your new home  
Know that you will never again be all alone

Jack listened, looking at the words, and then back to the Doctor whom was clearly a bit uncomfortable. "Okay, so basically we have to find the counterparts in this universe, have them complete the bonding, and that will fix everything?"

Tugging on his ear the Doctor refused to look at Jack. "Yes, but the binding isn't that simple. This isn't something you just agree to. You have to want it, and once it's done, you are bound to that person, mind and body. Final set of dancing partners as it were, unhappy apart, almost dangerous to be split up in fact. She has to accept them as well."

There is a slight nudge from the Tardis, and he blinks. "Blimey that was fast, the Tardis says she already bound herself to her. That was what happened when we arrived and she didn't want us touching her. Probably was trying to prevent herself from reaching out to anything but the Tardis."

Jack eyed the Doctor, a small smile on his face despite the levity of the situation. "So, right now I'm not seeing a problem here. End of universe or bind yourself to a gorgeous, powerful, wonderful woman for life. Easy choice I would think."

"You'd also be stuck with the other people in the bond. Well who couldn't like being in the Tardis though, life of adventure right?" The Doctor kept studying the papers in front of him. They must be utterly fascinating.

Now Jack was openly grinning, leaning back he folded his arms. "Still not a bad deal, though I'm guessing you are part of it, since you are the counter part of the Doctor here. Unless you want to tell me you don't want to be around her."

His head shot up and he looked at Jack with astonishment. "Of course not, I mean, I don't have any problem with that. Why would I have a problem with that? Underneath it all she's Rose after all." He flushed again and looked down.

"Okay, that's you and the Tardis we just have to get a third person on board. I'm guessing the Tardis is Time Itself, so that makes you Time Touched or Time's Beloved. " At this point Jack was almost enjoying watching the Doctor squirm.

The Doctor sniffed, trying to adopt a casual air. "Well I certainly thing the Tardis loves me."

That comment made Jack laugh, while the Doctor finally looked over to him. "The thing is Jack; I think you are the Time Touched. It's a version of your name on her. So that last question is up to you, if you want to be stuck with us."

Flashing his charming smile Jack seemed utterly relaxed. "What was it that she said in the kitchen, stuck with you two, now that's not so bad."

Donna's voice practically rang in his head, as the flush managed to completely cover his cheeks and neck now. He could almost hear her laughing at him and waving her hand, telling him to go on now dummy. She was still with him it seemed. Maybe when this was all over he could find the Donna in this universe and make friends. Yes, he needed to stop distracting himself and get back to the topic on hand.

"Yes well then that settles that." He jumps up out of his seat ready to move towards the Tardis. "When the Tardis feels the call, she'll take us to her. Now the Master might have anticipated this, he did kill off this universe's Doctor after all. So we'll have to be ready. "

Jack gets up to follow him, not quite ready though to let him off without a little teasing. "Then we will be ready. You know Doctor for a 900 year old alien, you are awfully shy."

"Oi! I am not, take that back!"

The two entered the Tardis, getting ready for the fight to come.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Summoning

**Where our heroes go for the Wolf, and the Master realizes he missed a few things. **

**-0-**

The two men settled in the console room of the Tardis for now. Both were a bit on edge and worried about what was to come. They needed a bit of a distraction, if there was one thing Jack was good at, it was distractions.

"So, this whole thing, does that mean the Tardis is a dance partner too?" He had adopted an air of innocence, but anyone knowing Jack for more than five minutes usually knew that was false.

With an amused sound the Doctor shook his head. "No, she's not like that, and it's not an automatic that you are linked to her. That part actually is between you and her. Although, you probably already have a little bit of one already if you traveled in her before?"

Never passing up an opportunity to tease, Jack considered the way the Doctor was blushing before. "Sooo that doesn't mean you and I are going to be linked? Come on Doc, gotta give a guy a little hope."

Tips of his ears red, the Doctor did his best to manage Jack's teasing. He didn't think he was that bad at handling it, maybe something with Donna? But Donna wasn't the shy type. Oh well, he would figure it out eventually. "You haven't even bought me a drink yet."

"Well if that is all it takes."

"Oi, you calling me cheap?"

Before either could continue the Tardis shuddered, and they could feel something. It was much stronger for the Doctor, as Jack was not a telepath. However even he could sense the tugging, there was someone calling for him. The presence of the Tardis in the back of his head grew warm, before it had always been a little tickle at times. Now it was a song.

The Doctor sprang to the console, rapidly following the nudges of the Tardis. She knew where they were going, and he could help her get there. To his surprise Jack got up and started helping him work the controls. The two men exchanged glances as they moved, she was calling, and they would answer.

Rose was in pain, pieces of her mind were burning. They were so empty, so aching, where was her Doctor, her Tardis, her Jack? Where had they gone, she needed them. The burning inside her, they could make it stop. They were right here, where did they go? The Bad Wolf started to wake, she needed her pack.

The Master had his hands on Void Walker's temples. It was starting to work. He had managed to press down and temporarily block her access to her memories. All she would know was what she was missing. She wouldn't remember how long, or what had really happened to them. He gave a little giggle, this was going to be glorious.

Under his hands her form began to shift, going straight into pure Bad Wolf. The restraints shredded as she grew, nothing could contain her now. As she staggered to two feet, there was a marked difference. The Gallifreyan script on her body no longer gleamed gold. Instead it shone with a red light, the color of blood, the color of fire. The Bad Wolf was burning.

The Master stood back, his twisted grin in place. He had brought her to a bunker in Utah. It had been abandoned, the entrances filled in with cement. Oh, but they had left such lovely toys behind. Even if someone could get in here, he had plenty of things to distract them with. Still when Bad Wolf began to call, it wasn't going to be closed off anymore. Not that it mattered at that point.

She shuddered, the touch of one that was not hers far too close to her liking. He was not what she needed, so she would find her pack. Pacing a few steps forward, she lifted her muzzle and called. At the end of her cry, it was as if the universe was holding its breath, so still and silent. Her pack was not calling back to her, she couldn't hear their song.

Tipping her nose up again, she started her summoning song, and the universe shook. The scarlet light that flowed from the script and her eyes shot up burning through such paltry things as metal and concrete. It shot into the sky and pulled, looking for places the ones that claimed her might be. Singing again and again, time itself started to shred.

Time lines collided; chaos ran rampant across every planet and star. All the skies ran red with light. The lock that had prevented the Time Lords from destroying the universe started to fray. The madman known as the Master, started to laugh.

One impossible blue box, with a madman and an immortal hero, sped towards the summoning cry. Or they were, until something tried to stop them. Sparks flew and power snapped inside the Tardis. The two men continued their dance.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to block us, but that's impossible!"

"Doc, you really need to pick different words because impossible or not, it's happening."

"Oi, I pick perfectly fine words thank you. "

"Doc, question, if this summoning cry messes up the Time Lock, what would it do to the Vortex?"

The Doctor stared at Jack, and then at the monitors. "Right, compensating, it is going to be bumpy."

"Bumpier then this?!"

"You want to drive?"

"I thought I was helping you do that already."

"Then stop complaining!"

Deep underground, the Bad Wolf's cry pulsed up from the center of the room as the Master stood by and watched. Wind whipped around the room as the energies swirled. He could feel the tear starting, oh soon he would have his people back. Soon he would be accepting their homage. Then a sound he wasn't expecting came from behind him. He whirled to see a Tardis Materializing. His mouth slightly open in shock he started towards it, determined to keep whatever was inside away.

Then the door to the box opened, and two men stepped out to face him. "You are too late, it's already begun and the energy barrier won't let you get close to her. Surrender to me now, or I'll let my little pets play with you for a bit."

The Doctor just gave him a pitying look. "Time's ripping apart, your little toys are antiques here, and they'll be turning to dust. "

"So will you! You are older than anything here." The master was smug in his assumption.

"Wellll not so much, technically this body is only a couple of days old. So I think I have a better chance than you do. As for Jack here, he just can't stay dead. So I suggest that you let us help you before you get ripped apart."

All the sudden, everything went very, very, very still. From behind the Doctor the Tardis had started to sing. She sang out to her Wolf, sang a song of promise and time, and the Wolf had heard. The Master turned back to see the Big Bad Wolf turning towards them, the red light warring with gold. Tendrils were shooting out from the Tardis of golden light, reaching for her Wolf. Slowly she started to take one step towards them, and then another.

"NO! I won't let you!" The Master ran towards her, reaching with his mind. "These aren't yours, look at them, they don't resonate like you do!"

It was there Jack realized the Master's mistake. Because they did partially resonate like she did, because he had been working to make her part of this universe. Then he saw the Master's second mistake. He had woken up something stronger than him and thought he could control it. Annoyed at the small, not pack, person's interference she brushed him aside.

The barrier was nothing to one like she, and she simply shattered it. The Wolf knelt so she could be on more even level with the two that approached her. Already the center of her was all golden, the wisps from the Tardis chasing way the red light. She made a small sound of inquiry.

"Well Doc, now what?"

"You just have to accept her and she us."

As they spoke her form shrank, but not into any of her normal forms, but of a young woman made entirely of light, golden light with flickers of red. She reached for them, her right hand to the Doctor, and the left to Jack.

Fearlessly the Doctor moved forwards to take her hand. Jack was one step behind him. Both were pulled in by a force greater than any other, the power of time and love. They took her hands and their worlds dissolved.

Sensations exploded through them. They felt pain, joy, sorrow, love, and hate, all at once. Every moment of their lives from start to finish she saw and they saw. Then, they saw every moment of hers, bursting through the block they saw every day of her lonely wandering, her urge to make things right. The question rang in their heads, do you accept? As one they answered the only thing they could, yes. Then, there was only gold, and the world dissolved.

At first there was nothing, and then they heard a song. The song of time as Rose and the Tardis sang. They rewove the strands of time, unmade the rips, and swept away the chaos. The song ended, and they started to return to themselves. Sprawled on the floor of the bunker were the Doctor, the Immortal Hero, and Rose Wolf. The men struggled up, the woman still limp on the ground, and looking far more human then she had in years. Gone were the golden hands and her ears looked normal. Eyes they would find out when she opened them. Though they could quite clearly see the Gallifreyan script on her skin remained, as she didn't have a stitch on. Of the Master, there was no sign.

Quickly the Doctor shucked off his coat and they wrapped her up in it. Jack scooped her up, and together they went into the Tardis. The Doctor, the Immortal, and the Wolf, in the Tardis, as it should be.


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilog

**As this is one of my earliest works, if you compare it to Broken I think you will find I've improved a great deal. I may one day re-write it, as I love the idea, but could improve my writing. Thanks for sticking with it, I hope you enjoy!**

**-0-**

It was the day after the girl had been rescued, the bad guy vanished, and the heroes had helped save the day. Now they were parked inside Torchwood, waiting for Jack to give out instructions to his former staff.

Once Rose had woken up, there was very little question in their minds as to what would happen next. There was still plenty of damage out there that needed to be cleaned up. Between what the Master did, and the remnants of the Time War, echoes had disrupted so much. That meant traveling in the Tardis, and it meant staying together.

Rose was in many ways, still the Void Walker. Yet it was as if having been bound, the greater depth of that ability was reduced. She could travel between worlds, but not without her bond-mates. So such trips would be widely spaced apart, and only in times of great need. Besides, this universe needed cleaning up after. The damage had been wrought just to draw her out. So she had a responsibility here.

The responsibility though, was greatly out weighted this time by the joy. She never had to be alone with only her memories for company. This time there were those that would always see her. She was no longer the ghost that slipped through the verse only to be seen when needed. What power she had, she was in no hurry to push to the limit. After all, she had always tried to do things by nudging them along, never by pushing.

Finally Jack came in the Tardis, leaving Torchwood behind. He had founded and shaped the organization, and he was confident it would flourish without him. After all, they did know that he was only a phone call away thanks to the Doctor. They all knew that he would be back to check up on them.

Grinning, the three of them stood around the console eyes bright with the sense of adventure. They were still feeling their way into their relationships with each other, but there was an ease among them. With a laugh they set the controls at random and worked seamlessly to pilot the Tardis.

The Tardis gave a very satisfied hum. Her new Wolf, her new Thief, and her new Charming One, were finally home. Tragedy had brought them together, but she could see the bonds of love beginning to grow. Each of them was settling into their place in this universe, and it was with her. The only thing that worried her was that the Mad One was neither entirely absent, or there, and she couldn't sense him. Hopefully he had simply been bound away under the lock. She wanted her dear ones safe. If he wasn't she was confident they could deal with him, and anything else in their way. They were after all, the Stuff of Legend. She made sure of it.


End file.
